Demon Lord Naruto
by Malakai013
Summary: He's been running from demons wanting to recruit him for years, now he wants to simply train, relax, and lay low. And after hearing that his friends have been supposedly killed he wants to find out what happened. naruto/disgaea Xover, rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

this is a Naruto/Disgaea crossover.

**summary: **he's been running from demons wanting to recruit him for years, now he wants to simply train, relax, and lay low. and after hearing that his friends have been supposedly killed he wants to find out what happened.

_thoughts_

**demon/summon talking**

**_demon/summon thinking_**

i don't own anything from naruto or disgaea.  
--

It was overwhelming. Everywhere he looked there was death and destruction. The smell of the area, where usually it smelled of the surrounding forest now smelled of fire and death. The once beautiful trees that surrounded his home now were crimson, bathed in the blood of hundreds that served him, bought him time to find a way to defeat that which many believed to be unbeatable.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Minato couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight of the fox. Bigger than Gamabunta whom he was currently atop of. Its Fur looked to be unmarred and pristine, regardless of the attacks that were hitting it. But that wasn't what truly caught his attention. What stood out the most to him were the eyes.

Mirth.

The fox was enjoying itself! Killing has friends and comrades and it was enjoying itself!

While he had been heading out on Gamabunta to hopefully seal the fox into his child, he knew he was angry. Why shouldn't he? His home that he had fought in a war for and led, his home that he loved was about to be destroyed. Not by an enemy village. But by a mangy animal!

_Sure._ He thought. _Supposedly the biggest and most badass of giant mangy animals._

But that was when he thought the fox was merely on a rampage. The bijuu were supposed to be simply giant animals. Unlimited power aside, none of the stories involving the bijuu ever had them showing emotion. Except for the ichibi, Minato assumed that was because of the mad priest sealed along with it.

But after seeing the giant being in front of him, he couldn't help but become pissed off. This only made his resolve to seal the fox inside a human all the stronger. All the pain and suffering the village was currently experiencing and going to experience for some time while mourning simply because the fox thought it was fun! This was why he was going to seal the fox. To make it suffer, and what better way then to be trapped inside the body of the creatures it was killing.

"Let's go Gamabunta!" Minato yelled.

"**I wonder what kind of accessories I can make from fox hide I can give to the missus?"**

When Gamabunta landed in front of the fox the shinobi of the village had already retreated to a safe distance having received orders to simply hold the fox off until the Hokage arrived, then they were to retreat to the village and wait for the hokage to, hopefully, defeat the Kyuubi.

Minato started to do the handseals necessary to perform the shiki fuin while Gamabunta was thrown onto the defensive by blocking a tail swipe from the Kyuubi. Right after the tail began to return did he try to retaliate. "**Suiton: Tepoudama!**" Launching the attack against the Kyuubi Gamabunta watched as the fox unleashed its chakra to create a shield in front of the water balls preventing them from connecting.

When the shield dropped the Kyuubi smirked before launching its own attack. "**This is what that should look like frog! Suiton: Teppoudama!**" after saying those words the attack that Gamabunta had used was thrown back at him, but the difference of the attack strength was clear. The kyuubi's were at least twice as large as the orbs of water Gamabunta had used, and they were traveling a lot faster than his did as well.

Using all the agility he had the toad boss did all he could to avoid the water attacks as well as the tail wipes the Kyuubi was launching at him, all the while trying to keep Minato safe while he performed the jutsu. "**Hurry up Minato**, **not all of us are granted the protection of a giant toad in battle!**"

"finished! **Fuin jutsu: Shiki Fuin!**"

The results were instantaneous to Minato. When he looked up after finishing the handseals he saw that time seemed to have frozen. _Shit! I try to create a way to defeat the fox, and all I do is stop time! _

"**Not quite human.**"

Startled, Minato looked up to where the voice originated from. If he was honest with himself he would have to tell you that he was not expecting what he saw. Instead of a scythe, the shinigami had a small knife between his jaws. Instead of a black cloak it wore a white kimono. Where a smiling skeleton head should have been was a horned demon with black eyes with yellow piercing pupils and long spiky white hair going in every direction.

Minato would have probably chuckled had he been in a different situation.

"**If you are finished daydreaming, what is it you summoned me for human?"** the shinigami asked breaking Minato from his thoughts.** "**Great shinigami, I ask that you take the Kyuubi no kitsune and seal it within the body of my child." He said while pointing at the great fox which was seemingly frozen in what appeared to be a mid roar stance.

"**hm hm hm. You are an interesting one, human." **The shinigami said whist chuckling at the situation. **"What you ask is doable, but to summon me would usually require a large amount of time passing through bureaucratic red tape to get permission. Yet here I am. You must have done something quite ingenious to circumvent all of that stuff and get straight to summoning me. Very well, I suggest you keep the method you used to summon me a secret, there are many beings that would love to avoid the legal system altogether and we can't be having that. If I suffer, so does everyone else." **After saying that he began the process of reaching into the Kyuubi and taking its spirit and sending it into the seal in the child. After making sure it was where it was supposed to go, it began taking the soul out of the Yondaime.

While this was going on Minato saw that time seemed to be returning to normal. He saw that the body of the Kyuubi was slowly dissolving into nothingness. As he was watching this he felt his spirit leaving and couldn't help but notice something he had missed in the entire battle.

_Wait a sec! Where's its ..._

(Scene change)

He was bored. He couldn't deny it. He had nothing to do. No demons would attack him… well… sure, there were a few overlords after him, as well as a few demon lords looking to defeat him to enlist his services. But he didn't want to serve anybody, and besides, most that came after him were too powerful for him to beat. He'd launch one of his attacks and they wouldn't take any damage from it. Sure he could train. But he could never stay in one place long enough to get any worthwhile training done. The last netherworld he was in he was in for about three days before some bratty looking girl with prinnies claiming to be some kind of beauty queen showed up trying to get him to serve her. He managed to fight her to draw and get away. He could have finished but those damn prinnies had gotten in the way and given her time to recover.

Now he was hiding out in a no name town simply trying to keep a low profile, even going so far as to cover himself in big cloak that hid all of his features and speaking in a high squeaky voice that anyone would recognize as _not_ being his, trying to think of what he should do to solve his problems. First off, how to hide his power from those looking for him. Reincarnating and starting from scratch was probably the best bet he had in that regard. Then he would have to find a world where he could retrain himself and not have to worry about anyone sensing him.

Thinking back on his last encounter he seriously thought about the prinny squad that was following the girl. _If only I had gone with the others I wouldn't be in this mess. They're off having who knows how much fun while I'm running from a bunch of damn demons that want my head. _It had been many years ago after his comrades had gone their own way that he realized that he wasn't as strong as he thought. When he was with his friends, they could beat most opponents that came their way easily, even overlords fell before them. But when they left, he found that the only reason they won was because they would gang up on the demon they were fighting. Alone, he could give a decent fight, but he found himself retreating more often than not. He found himself listening in on the conversation that had started up next to him.

"Hey, didja here?" "Nnooo, what?" "The Kyuubi no kitsune was defeated in combat by a human." "Yeah right, like one of the leaders of the high demon lords would be defeated by a human." "But it's true, apparently it happened some years ago in some backwater world no ever goes to since there isn't a netherworld there." "Hah! Then why hasn't anybody gone there yet to recruit the guy yet if it's true?" "Like I said, the place is a backwater world. There's nothing there worth any real value. Besides the human died right after the fight from what I hear and apparently it was a fluke at that."

_What! Kyuubi lost a fight? What about the others, weren't they all together?_

He got up from his table and made his way over to the two having the conversation. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know the name of the world the Kyuubi died d" you?" he asked the first speaker. "Huh? Oh interested in it are you? Well can't blame you. The name of the place is Konohagakure in the Elemental Countries." "I see, thank you." With that he turned towards the door and left the building. _Well now I know where to go. Probably should get a few vassals while I'm here before I go._

Making his way through the town he eventually found the secretary for the dark assembly of the netherworld. "Hello. Welcome to the dark assembly. How can I help you today sir?" "I would like to create some vassals and reincarnate myself." "Very well sir. What vassals would you like?" _hmmm. Hadn't thought of what type of vassals I want. Start small now and work my way up later. _"Just a couple of prinnies for now." A short while later three prinnies stood in front of him awaiting their first orders. "Names?" The first prinny stepped forward. "Bianca, dood" The middle prinny stood forward "Train, dood" and finally the third prinny stepped forward "my name is Minato, dood"

They were currently standing in front of the dimensional gate keeper. "we're going to Konohagakure in the elemental countries." As he said where they were going he noticed that Minato looked shocked before schooling his face into its earlier apathetic look. _I_ _wonder what that was all about. I'll ask him later._ "Very well sir. Please brace yourself." "Um, excuse me, dood." "hmm, yes uh… Train was it?" "yes dood. Um, well I was just wondering what your name was master, dood" "Oh, didn't I tell you?" "no, you didn't, dood" as the light began to envelope them signifying that the gatekeeper was beginning to send the to their destination he told them his name.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, former leader of the high demon lords"

A/N: hello, and thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction. the chapter is short but hopefully as time goes on i'll be able to crank out some pretty long chapters. i need all the help i can get, so please critique or whatever and help you by helping me write a better fic we can all be proud to read.

don't expect any scheduled updates or anything, i am something of a procrastinator and will write whenever the mood hits me.

please review, I need all the help i can get!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey everyone chapter 2 is up faster than i thought it would be. ah well. not much going on in this chapter. hopefully it will start to pick up in the next chapter, i promise there will be more action.

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or disgaea

normal talking

_normal thinking_

**demon/ summon** **talking**

_**demon/summon thinking**_

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or disgaea

* * *

Chapter 2: They call him Mister Cloak.

The first thing that Naruto noticed was the smell in the air. He found early in his travels that most netherworlds had certain smell about them. He couldn't ever find the right words, but the closest would be decay. Most netherworlds were wastelands with few areas of thriving plant life. So when the light began to fade and he opened his eyes he knew that this was no netherworld.

All around him were trees, taller than some castles or fortresses he had seen, with more colors of green leaves than he thought a tree should have. Looking around he noticed that he was in a clearing of moderate size. Straining his weakened senses to their limit he tried to sense if there was anything nearby that could point him in the right direction to the village he was supposed to arrive at. Behind him he could hear the prinnies getting their bearings and checking their pouches to see if they had lost anything in the transport. Apart from that however there was nothing that he could sense in the immediate area.

"Oi, prinnies, none of you would happen to know where we might be right now?" Naruto asked while paying particular attention to the prinny that had identified itself as Minato for any kind of reaction. When he saw the other two shake their heads but Minato looking nervous he narrowed his eyes at him. "Why have you been acting so strange, even by prinny standards?"

Minato sighed looking at the ground before he began speaking. "When I was a human before I died, I originally lived in the village we are heading to, dood. If it weren't for the Kyuubi attacking when it did, I might still have been alive and continued leading them instead of ending up here, dood."

Upon hearing that Naruto gripped what he thought the prinny's neck was and lifted it off the ground so that it was at eye level with him. "You were the one to kill the Kyuubi then?" It was more a statement than anything else. While Naruto's voiced sounded impassive, Minato could definitely tell his face was in a scowl, despite the clothes that covered it. "Not exactly, dood." Minato managed to gasp out before he felt the grip around his neck loosen slightly. "What do you mean?" Curiosity evident in his voice as he began lowering Minato to the ground, a perplexed look on his face, though the prinnies could only see his eyes.

"Well, I couldn't defeat Kyuubi, so I tried to find another way to beat it, dood. I managed to come up with a seal that could trap the Kyuubi in the body of an infant, dood." Minato said while skipping the part about the shinigami. He looked at Naruto and thought that he looked like he was deep in thought. "Hmmm, how long ago was that Minato?" Naruto asked. "Dood, about ten or so years I think."

"Hn, let's go then. I'm going to a reunion that is long overdue."

(Time skip – 30 minutes later)

"We are lost aren't we, dood" Bianca asked while they passed the same tree for the fifth time. Minato chuckled sheepishly while rubbing a fin behind his head "Uh, yeah well…. It has been over ten years since I was last hear, dood." A knife to the forehead from Naruto was his only response. Minato's body took on a shocked expression and pose before he fell on his back still in the not changing his position at all.

"You killed him, dood!" Train yelled out while sweating up a storm thinking he was next. Naruto calmly walked over to the prinny's corpse before removing the knife. "Get up, that shouldn't have killed you."

"dooooood." was the mumbled reply Minato sent him. The other prinnies watched Naruto start walking in a random direction before going over to their fallen comrade.

"Glad it wasn't me, dood." "You can say that again, dood." After that they started following Naruto farther into the woods.

"….."

"Could someone help me up, dood?"

It was times like these that made Kakashi happy that he was alone while returning to Konoha after a successful mission. No one was nagging him to hurry up or give his attention to. It was just him and his Icha Icha Paradise book. Sure he kept his senses spread out so that he was continuously aware of his surroundings, he'd gotten to the point where he might as well have not even have had a book in front of him blocking his vision that he was aware of what was happening to him.

So it was a big surprise when he heard an impassive voice next to him suddenly ask "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know the way to Konohagakure would you?"

Looking to the side he saw what looked to be a person standing just out of the tree line next to the road. The figure looked to be just a little taller than Kakashi himself. He was wearing a black cloak that pretty much covered up every part of his body. His face seemed too hidden by the cloak's collar, leaving his eyes the only part of his body you could actually see.

Putting his book away he slowly turned his body to be facing the stranger tensing his body to prepare for any attack that might come. "Yes, I know the way. Why do you ask?"

After asking he noticed the figure started looking to the side back and forth before looking upward to the sky. Kakashi figured he wasn't expecting to be asked any questions himself and was trying to think of a way to answer the question. "I am currently looking for an old friend of mine. I heard that Konohagakure was the last place they were seen."

"Is that so?" Kakashi said not relaxing his body in the slightest. "And this friend wouldn't happen to have a name, mister cloak?" Kakashi saw that his question seemed to confuse the figure as he once again looked to the side, then up before looking back at him again. "Who are you talking to?"

He could feel a sweat-drop begin forming on the back of his head because of the response. "Um, I was talking to you?" "….Oh, I see…. I thought there was someone else here besides me whom you were addressing." The figure stated impassively not having changed his tone since the beginning of the conversation. "Then in regards to your question, yes my friend has a name. Will tell me where Konohagakure is from here?"

He could feel another sweat-drop forming but recovered himself. "Are you a threat to Konoha?" Kakashi began tensing his muscles even more. Something about this guy just didn't seem right with him. He was cut off from any further thoughts when the figure began speaking again. "I am only a threat to Konoha if it is a threat to me. You needn't worry yourself, I merely wish to find my friend and relax for the most part. Besides, if I wanted to fight you I wouldn't have started this conversation and instead had tried to attack you." The figure stated with what Kakashi thought was barely concealed mirth.

Again he asked. "Do you have a name mister cloak?" "….. Its Uzumaki Naruto."

It had been about two hours since Naruto had met Kakashi. It had been a relief that he had managed to find a road and wait for someone to walk by knowing the way to Konoha. Kakashi had explained that he would be escorting Naruto to the hokage, the leader of Konoha, with an escort of a squad of anbu, the village's most elite warriors, hidden from sight.

The village walls were slowly approaching and Naruto couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer height of the walls. He also couldn't help but wonder how they managed to open and close the gate considering the size and weight of the thing. "How do they open and close the gate?" Kakashi looked towards the gate then back to his recent traveling partner. "Maa, they usually just keep the gate open for the most part, but there are a bunch of machines that open and close the gate when its required." Naruto nodded showing he understood.

As they walked through the village toward where Naruto assumed the hokage would be he looked at the activities going on around him. He had never encountered true humans in the past. Most of the time the closest things to humans he had met were either dead and had become prinnies or they had become demons themselves after dying. In the streets there were mobs of people going about their business. Looking upwards towards the top of buildings, he saw people running and jumping between the buildings at what he guessed were fast speeds for humans.

When they arrived outside the Hokage's office Kakashi told Naruto he had to wait outside until it was okay for him to come in. After about 30 minutes he saw Kakashi walk out of the office and leave the building after telling him he could see the hokage now.

Entering the office Naruto looked around the room noticing the bookcases and pictures along the walls. While he couldn't see anyone, he could feel a few presences just out of sight or right outside the room in various spots. he took no notice of them before turning his gaze to the person sitting behind a desk at the other end of the room. "Hello Naruto-kun, welcome to Konohagakure. Kakashi has informed me that you are currently looking for someone as well as looking for a place to stay is that right?" Naruto nodded and said "That is correct."

The hokage sat back and eyed Naruto for a second. "If you don't mind, could you kindly remove the cloak so that I can actually see what you look like?" After nodding his ascent, Naruto removed his cloak and placed it on the chair next to him.

He looked to be in his late teens, or early twenties. Underneath the cloak Naruto wore hakama pants that looked to be black with jagged dark red lines on the sides similar to lightning bolts. Above that he wore a dark red long-sleeve shirt that clung to his chest showing that while he wasn't buff, he was lithe and toned underneath.

Over his shirt he wore a sleeveless black, red, and yellow trench coat that reached to his ankles. The bottom appeared to be jagged or ripped. The front was open and a chain over his chest kept the coat from falling off. On his feet he had on a pair of wooden geta. His hands were covered by black fingerless gloves that had dark blue runes on them. But it was his face stood out the most to the hokage.

His hair was long and spiky, and pointed slightly behind him. The color of his hair was dark blond, but there were streaks of blue that were almost the shade of silver mixed in stood out amongst the blond hairs.

His eyes were two separate colors. The left was a deep cerulean blue, while the right was a deep crimson, almost the color of blood. His face was angular but not overly so, he had what looked like tattoos on his forehead, a purple diamond with smooth edges going vertical stood between his eyebrows, while on each side of that were to light-green ovals going almost horizontal but turned slightly downward. Apart from that there were no blemishes or marks on his face.

_All in all_, the hokage figured, _the boys going to get quite a bit of attention from the ladies._

After Naruto sat back down in his chair did the hokage start talking "Well then. Lets begin by getting to know what reasons your being here are………."

review!! I need to know if I'm doing this right people!!

thanks for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey everybody, chapter 3 is up.

thanks to those of you who gave reviews. i'll put some descriptions of disgaea terms in the authors note at the bottom of the chapter. hope you enjoy.

normal talking

_normal thinking_

**demon/summon/technique**

_**demon/summon thinking**_

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or disgaea

* * *

Chapter 3: Recollections and thoughts

It had been three years since he had arrived in Konoha. Three years since he agreed to lend his services to the village, and three years since he had first seen the view from atop the hokage monument behind the village.

Naruto would usually be found standing atop the head of one Konoha's leaders simply looking out over the village admiring the view. He was currently there thinking about how things had turned out since his arrival.

He chuckled slightly remembering the face of the Sandaime when he had told him he was not only looking for the Kyuubi, but that he was a demon himself of equal power. It had taken a while to convince the wrinkled man that if he wanted the village destroyed for revenge, they wouldn't have been having that conversation. After describing the events that had lead him to be in Konoha, he had asked about the human containing his friend.

What he had found, was that the vessel for the Kyuubi, the jinchuuriki, as he found those with demons sealed in them were called, was currently attending the academy to become a shinobi for the village. When he had asked to speak with Kyuubi, the Sandaime had told him that the closest he could get to describe the state of the Kyuubi would be hibernating in the vessel. He had also informed Naruto that no one in the village, not even the vessel, save himself and a handful of his most trusted subordinates even knew that the Kyuubi had bean sealed instead of defeated like they had been told.

A deal had been struck between the two in regards to what Naruto would during his time in Konoha. Naruto would be given a place to live, as well as all things paid for, in return, he would do various jobs for the hokage. The deal was to be in place until either the Sandaime died, and a new deal was struck with his predecessor, or Naruto himself voided the deal for whatever reason

Of coarse, the hokage needed to know how strong Naruto was, so he had set up a friendly spar with one of his shinobi to test him on his skills.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts, as a voice called out to him. "Greetings Naruto-kun, How are your flames of youth today?!"

Approaching him was Maito Guy. He was the one whom he had sparred with at the Hokage's test.

* * *

(Flashback no jutsu)

Naruto was standing in the middle of one of the training grounds near the edge of Konoha, waiting for his supposed partner to arrive and begin his test. He figured the reason for an out of the way training ground for the test was so that there would be no one to snoop around and see what was to happen.

Naruto was currently contemplating on how he was going to do this. He had managed to get some training done, and increased his power somewhat, but he didn't know if it would be enough, since he had no idea how strong his opponent would be. He also had another problem with the upcoming test, the hokage had been quite vehement in telling him in no way was he to 'accidently' kill his partner. As such, he felt the best way was to not use any of his weapons. Mainly he reasoned, because he didn't know how to fight and not kill someone while using them at the same time.

As such he was left with only his fists, which he would readily admit, was not his first choice of weapon.

He began to wonder how powerful his opponent would be, he figured that since the hokage knew he was a demon, he would send someone relatively strong. _Maybe he'll come himself? …Probably not._

He stopped his musings when he heard someone approaching.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!" Was the shout that came from the person flying into the area in a jump kick pose.

The figure landed a little ways in front of Naruto. He straitened himself and struck a pose giving thumbs up towards Naruto. "Yosh! I am Maito Guy self proclaimed beautiful green beast of Konoha. And you must be Naruto-kun, whom the hokage has instructed me to test your Flames of Youth!" After finishing he smiled and one of his teeth sparkled.

Naruto couldn't help but raise an eye-brow at the man before him. The first thing he noticed was the bright green spandex suit with a vest, similar to the one Kakashi wore over it.. Next were the orange legwarmers, and then the sandals he was wearing. Next he looked at the man's head, he had his hair in a bowl cut, and had probably the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen.

While Naruto had been observing Guy, Guy had been doing the same to Naruto. He himself was feeling somewhat nervous being here in front of the seemingly young man who was actually who knows how old.

The hokage had asked him if he could spar against someone in the village and gauge how strong they were. After he had agreed, the Hokage had then told him that his foe was in fact a demon, who was claimed to be as strong as the Kyuubi. He of course had asked the hokage if he was feeling well. After being told the situation Guy had headed out to the selected training ground.

His observations were keen and he began to draw conclusions from them. _He doesn't seem to have any weapons…yet his fingers have calluses associated with weapon use. He must intend to fight me with his fist since it looks like he doesn't have any weapons. No visible armor either, hmmm, perhaps he must be somewhat fast then._

"I assume you are the one the hokage sent to test me?" Guy looked at him and nodded his head in confirmation. "Indeed I am. Shall we begin?"

After finishing his question Guy dashed towards Naruto at chunin level speeds, and threw a right punch at his head. Naruto slid his right foot behind him positing himself to the Guy's side. As he passed in front of Naruto, Naruto stopped moving his foot and threw his right arm towards Guy's chest. Seeing this, guy jumped backwards out of harms way before continuing his assault.

Slowly Guy had increased his speed, and still he had not landed a truly solid blow against Naruto, while he had managed to get a few glancing hits off of him, Naruto still managed to hit more often then not. He would attack Naruto, and Naruto would dodge using the least amount of effort before launching a counter-attack. After the first hit that had connected with him, guy had begun to do everything in his power to avoid any more of Naruto's hits. He had found that they hurt like all hell!

He focused on the demon as he jumped up attempting to deliver an axe kick to Guys' head. Guy jumped out of the way before counter-attacking with a kick of his own hitting Naruto square in the chest throwing him back about ten feet. Naruto once again dashed at Guy creating multiple after images in front of him before upper cutting Guy in the back.

Guy recovered and righted himself in mid-air before throwing shurikans with exploding tags attached to them at Naruto. In response to the tags Naruto threw his right arm strait at the oncoming projectiles before yelling, "**Protect!**" Upon saying that, a semi transparent shield was created in front of his outstretched arm, blocking the explosions that were caused by the exploding tags when they detonated. Seeing this Guy growled out in irritation since he had hoped that would work since ninjutsu was out as well before resuming his attacks.

Earlier he had used **Futon: Daitoppata**(sp?) against the semi blonde hoping to knock him off balance, only for him to say "**Reflect!"**, and a group of reflective looking hexagons appeared in front of the jutsu. When the tunnel of wind had collided with the mirror like shield, his jutsu stopped for a moment before being thrown back at him with more power than he had put in it. After that, all jutsu he used ended up the same. He would use it, Naruto would say reflect, and the jutsu would come strait back at him.

It was looking as though Naruto had begun having difficulty keeping up with him, so he began pressing the advantage, and scored multiple hits against his chest. He had put a lot of power behind those hits, so he was surprised when Naruto didn't seem at all fazed by the assault. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Guy before he began to speak.

"It doesn't matter if your opponent can shatter a mountain in one punch if he can't hit you." Guy looked at Naruto oddly as he began talking, but didn't relax his stance. "You can be as fast as light, but it doesn't matter if your opponent doesn't even feel your punches." Naruto faced Guy before continuing, "And if your opponent is both faster and stronger than you, it won't matter if your defense is greater still."

A blinding pain erupted from Guy's chest and he felt himself lift of the ground not a moment after. Opening his eyes, he saw the sky moving past him, before he saw a shadow appear directly above him before a hand slammed down onto his chest again.

He knew that there was now an indentation in the ground from his impact, but before he could remove himself, he felt a hand grab onto his foot before lifting him out of the ground. Naruto was quickly swinging him around in circles before releasing him to impact against a tree, followed by another tree after that.

Every part of his body ached from the sudden assault his opponent gave. Looking up he saw Naruto approaching him with the most emotion he had ever seen on the teen's face. Anger. A punch to the head was the next thing he felt, not as strong as the other punches, but enough to cause him to start losing consciousness. As the world started to go black the last thing he heard was Naruto's voice anger evident in his voice.

"But you can't tell if any of that is true if your opponent doesn't bother to fight all out from the beginning and slowly increasing their abilities. What you tried to pull with me will eventually get you killed."

(flashback no jutsu: kai)

* * *

Guy had been in the hospital for a few days with a few broken ribs, and dislocated arm before being released. He had sought Naruto out and the two had agreed that their next spar would be all out from the beginning.

Naruto was quite pleased with what had happened, sure he ended up pretty much using all of the available power he had to increase his abilities near the end there, but he had gotten some much needed experience on how some of the people fought in this world, and had gotten slightly stronger because of it.

The Hokage as well was pleased, though slightly miffed about what had happened to Guy. He had, after a week or so, begun giving Naruto high class missions that many considered suicide, only for Naruto to return a few days later, looking slightly stronger each time.

Naruto smiled and nodded towards Guy as he joined him atop the monument. "My flames of youth are quite well, thank you. What brings you here Guy-san?" Guy was the one of the very select few people in the village that knew who and what Naruto was. He considered Naruto a rare individual as he was, apart from his student Lee, the only person who spoke of flames of youth with a strait face. He occasionally would seek Naruto out, sometimes meeting Kakashi as well, and they would have conversations, about whatever topic they thought relevant. They would also spar, but that hardly ever occurred lately since he had to train his students.

During one of these conversations, Naruto had asked where Guy and Kakashi ranked in terms of strength in the village. They had told him of the various ranks of ninja that existed, and said that they were both considered the top jonin currently active. When asked where he thought he ranked Naruto had told them that he figured if he went all out at his current strength, he would be a mid-level sannin. But if he had his strength from before he had arrived Konoha, he would walk away from a fight with the hokage in his prime with just a flick of his wrist.

"Hahaha. I came to ask if you heard the news regarding my hip rival Kakashi." Looking at Naruto he saw his face settle into what he called Naruto's puzzled face, in that it was completely impassive, save for the slight raising of his right eye-brow. "Hmhmhmm, I guess not. He has been assigned a genin team, what do you think of that?"

Naruto looked at him for a second before looking turning his gaze towards the clouds above the village. "What makes this team any different from the others he has failed in the past?"

"Hahaha, just the kind of reaction I would expect from you Naruto-kun! But this team is different, they stand the best chance of passing his test." seeing Naruto tilt his head slightly to the side indicating he was interested, Guy continued. "The members of Kakashi's team are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Namikaze Konoka."

Hearing the names of the children who would be Kakashi's pupils brought forth images of what they looked like and what he knew of them.

Haruno Sakura, while probably the most intelligent female in the batch of graduating students, physically, she was slightly lower than average. She had pink hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Green eyes, and violent temperament.

Uchiha Sasuke, one of the only survivors of the Uchiha massacre that had occurred a few years before Naruto had arrived. Of the survivors remaining, Sasuke had been the only one in the compound. The rest had been out of the village for missions, vacation time, or any other errands that required they be out of the village, though most had been gone simply because they wanted to get away from the family for a little bit. Sasuke despite what had happened was the typical Uchiha child. Black hair, with equally black eyes, the standard shirt with his family crest upon in, white shorts and blur ninja sandals mad up his appearance. He looked down on others, tended to be arrogant when addressing people, but was often seen to be brooding for the most part, Naruto was one of the few who simply thought that was how the boy simply looked, and couldn't tell if he was actually brooding or not.

Namikaze Konoka, daughter of the Yondaime and container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, though the latter was not known to the village. Red hair, Naruto assumed she inherited from her mother as he saw a picture of the Yondaime with blond hair, tied at the base of her skull into a long ponytail that went to her lower thighs. She wore a black t-shirt with a red spiral on the back, her fishnet armor going down her arms to slightly past her elbows from under her shirt sleeves, with a black skirt with orange stripes down the side that went to her knees. She also wore black shinobi sandals.

Naruto had once considered the possibility that the girl may not have been the yondaime's child, but Minato had been adamant about it, so Naruto had simply accepted it and moved on not really caring too much to argue with the penguin.

While not the best at the academy, she was not the worst either. She probably would have done better had she actually pushed herself instead of slack off during class. Energetic, loud, and tending to be annoying to most who knew her, the villagers had tried treating her like her status as the daughter of their hero dictated. But all the pranks they were subject to had been enough of a deterrent to that, so she had instead been treated like anyone else. Though some had to be careful lest they slip up , and she would pull a prank on them that would be humiliating to a large degree.

Naruto found her actions amusing as the pranks reminded him slightly of the times he would spend with Kyuubi. He had made no move to contact the girl, though he had seen her on occasion throughout the village. He had also not made any move to free the Kyuubi, as he found that the seal would free the fox after Konoka died, or if the seal was removed. For a demon such as himself who had an indefinite lifespan, Naruto reasoned he could wait a few years. Besides what better blackmail material could there be than following the actions of your vessel which represented you at the same time. Sure Kyuubi would probably kill him when they met, but he still felt it was worth it.

Breaking away from his thoughts he asked Guy. "Why did you tell me, instead of letting Kakashi do it himself?"

"He is currently talking to his team letting them know about the test, and he will be in a meeting with the hokage, then with Sasuke's mother later on. But he did ask if you wanted to be there and see them in action."

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, before turning to Guy. "I will be there. I hope they will give an entertaining performance"

* * *

A/N: alright here a few terms from disgaea that were mentioned in the earlier chapters. i hope these clear a fews things up if you didn't understand things from earlier. don't go quoting me on this stuff though alright.

**Mana: **gained when you defeat an opponent. a form of currency/power in the netherworld. mana is used to slightly increase abilities, hire vassals, adn perform other tasks that money cannot do. most demons believe the more mana you have, the more powerful you are.

**Netherworlds:** for every living world there is an associated netherworld for it, filled with demons and monsters. there are as many netherworlds as there are stars in the sky. most netherworlds are ruled by an overlord, though there are exceptions to this on occasion.

**Overlord:** overlords are the demons who rule the netherworlds, these are the strongest of the stong for demons, though they tend to be eccentric in how they go about things.

**Demon lords:** if your not an overlord, but your powerful, this is probably your title. demons have been known to hack their titles to say other things though.

**Prinnies:** when a human dies, all of the sins they committed in life are added together and converted into an amount of dept. their soul is then transfered into a stuffed puguin's body with peg legs and must serve demons pretty much as slaves until their dept is worked off. when this occurs they are allowed to be reincarnated as humans again.

**Reincarnation: **when a demon reaches a certain level, they can reincarnate themselves. when this happens, they return to level one, and lose all their mana. however, they are allowed to increase their beginning stats to make themselves a little stronger.

**Dimensional gate: **a portal used to go between netherworlds, an attendant is always present to transport demons where they want to go.

**Dark Assembly:** the court system of the netherworlds, bills are passed here to grant beings something they want for the appropriate amount of mana. if the assembly votes against you, you can still beat them to a bloody pulp before they vote in your favor.

to answer the question of where naruto is from either konoha, or another dimension...well, i'm not saying, all will be revealed in later chapters. i probably won't have any characters from disgaea show up in person in the story though, they will only be referenced. i might change my mind later on, but we'll see.

as always, please review!! and if you see any misspellings or anything, let me know, and i'll correct it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hello everyone, chapter 4 is out. hope you all like it.

... can't really think of what else to say.

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or disgaea.

talking

_thoughts_

**summon/demon talking**

_**summon/demon thinking**_

* * *

Chapter 4: It's broad. It's a sword. It's a broadsword!

Perhaps they were lost. Naruto once again began wondering if that was the real reason Kakashi was late for everything. Never looking up from his book, he probably kept wandering until someone called out to him, usually where he should have been.

It had been a little over two hours since he had met up with Kakashi with the intent to watch him test his genin. Kakashi had then told him how he was going to test them. He had told them to forgo breakfast the day before. Then during the test, pit them against each other as well as him at the same time. An interesting plan that was supposed to be about teamwork; from what Naruto had been told.

It was the first out of the ten training grounds they had been to that was occupied. However, Naruto noted, the people inhabiting the grounds, were not Kakashi's potential students.

Two boys; one lying on the ground looking at the clouds, the other sitting next to him eating out of a bag of chips, and a girl apparently yelling at them to get up. The last person was standing near the trio looking at them with what appeared to be a resigned expression on his face. Lighting a cigarette the man looked up towards the two approaching individuals before addressing one of them and directing the attention of the others towards them. "Hey Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked up from his book before speaking. "Hmm. Oh hello, Asuma. I was just out for a little stroll and enjoying the weather. What are you up to?" Naruto began looking at his friend from the corner of his eye as he responded to the now identified smoker. Asuma looked at him for a moment before answering "I was just finishing up explaining the test I was going to give these guys. Don't tell me you already tested your team." Upon hearing that Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly causing Naruto to give him a deadpanned look.

Kakashi quickly recovered himself before anyone hopefully noticed. "Saa, I was on my way before I got sidetracked seeing you guys here." Grabbing onto Naruto's shoulder as he was about to speak, he quickly performed a shunsin(sp?) leaving the area with Naruto before he could get a word in and potentially embarrass him.

* * *

Things weren't going exactly as she had planned upon graduating the academy and becoming a genin. She knew she would be assigned to a team, she knew she would have a jonin become her teacher. She just wasn't expecting to be placed on the teme's team alongside his loyal fan-girl, having to take the real test to become a shinobi. Not only that, but their supposed sensei hadn't even arrived yet.

At least she had gotten a bite to eat before showing up.

Konoka was not aware that her fellow teammates were thinking along the same lines, the only real difference being the names being used for the others.

All three were broken from their respective thoughts when two people arrived in the training grounds via a swirl of leaves and smoke. When it cleared, Konoka saw one of the individuals to be her sensei. The other however, she did not know. She had seen the man around the village, occasionally watching her with an amused expression, as though he found her actions or person to be amusing, or entertaining. She was always confused when she saw him. he had a air about him that made him seem familiar to her, and her stomach would twinge slightly, though she could never figure out why.

"YOUR LATE!!" Was the outraged cry from Sakura as she stood up and pinted her finger at Kakashi. "Heh heh heh. Sorry, but a house was on fire. And I had to rescue the owner's washing machine."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Konoka all looked at him disbelievingly before the girls shouted out "LAIR!!" Naruto on the other hand was deep in thought. _When did we pass by any houses?_

Kakashi chuckled a bit before taking out a bell and placing it on top of one of the logs next to him before pulling out two bells. "Well, let's begin the test shall we. The timer here has been set to go off in a little over an hour. Your goal is to get a hold of one of these bells. If you get a bell, you pass, if you don't well… you get tied to one of the logs here while I eat lunch in front of you and later you get to know what its like to be in the academy for another year."

Shouts of protest reached his ears, upon speaking his declaration. "Welcome to the real world kids. Now don't expect me to go easy on you guys, I expect you to come after me with the intent to kill, if you even want to have a chance at getting a bell. And before I forget, don't attack my friend here, he's simply here to watch and see what happens."

Sasuke was contemplating how he was going to be getting a bell, so he could move on. There was no way he was going to fail, and embarrass his family because of it. He also needed to pass because avenging your clan becomes difficult when your family doesn't let you get into the forbidden parts of the clan archives, because you aren't a shinobi of high enough rank yet.

Sakura was scared that she wasn't going to get a bell, and be with Sasuke, she had no doubt in her mind he would get one, but in terms of actual skill, she wasn't too confident in herself.

Konoka was focusing on the task at hand. There was no way she was going to fail now. She should have passed a year ago. The only reason she had failed the other times was simply a string of bad coincidences. The first time, she had been practicing on a jutsu she had made up, before it had backfired and sent her to the hospital, causing her to miss the exam. The second time, she had gotten her first period the morning of the test. Since she didn't have parents to give her 'the talk', she had no idea what happened was natural, she had never been more scared in her life. She had run to the hospital expecting to be told she had some kind of horrible disease. Imagine her embarrassment when the nurses had explained what was happening to her while chuckling and/or laughing.

With those thoughts fueling the need to not fail and become a true genin, Konoka quickly pulled out a kunai preparing to throw it before feeling a hand wrap around hers and bending her arm to force the kunai point to nearly touching her head. "Well…. You have the right attitude, that's for sure. But I didn't say start yet." A moment of silence passed

"Ready, begin!" When he said that he released Konoka, and the three genin jumped into the surrounding woods out of sight.

* * *

He couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips as he saw the events in front of him. he guessed that the children were skilled, granted he thought they were weak as hell, but skilled in how they fought.

He could sense the positions they had taken after fleeing into the woods, and had positioned himself in the clearing so that while he wasn't in the way, he could get a clear view of them while they were hidden.

What was amusing was that since the beginning, Kakashi hadn't done anything other than read his book, and he could see it was starting to get to them.

Naruto looked towards Kakashi while contemplating on whether ha would even bother giving them a chance, and would fail them regardless of how well they performed.

* * *

A whistling sound coming from Konoka's hiding spot broke Naruto from his thoughts as he watched a group of shuriken head towards Kakashi, closely followed by Konoka herself.

Not looking up from his book, Kakashi grabbed the shurikens and pocketed them before ducking under the spinning kick that was launched at his head. Landing behind him Konoka, launched herself off the ground at him, throwing numerous punches and kicks, all of which were either blocked, or dodged.

Kakashi grabbed onto her foot after she put too much power into her leg, and using the momentum threw her away from him.

While going through the air, Konoka started performing numerous handseals. Landing on the ground, she turned to face the direction Kakashi was before finishing the string of handseals and bringing her hand to her mouth. "**Futon: infernal winds**!" Taking a deep breath Konoka exhaled creating a visible wave of air heading towards Kakashi.

Thinking it was similar to the break throw technique Kakashi didn't start to worry, when the edge was getting near him, and he started to feel the heat contained in the attack. Using kawarimi(sp?), he watched as the log he replaced himself with seemed to burst into flames after the shockwave hit it.

_Where did she learn that ninjutsu?_ Were the thoughts of the present shinobi.

Seeing the burning log, Konoka thought that Kakashi had left her some time ago, swearing at the top of her lungs before going back into the woods to try and find her sensei.

* * *

Sakura was running trying to find Sasuke. She knew the chances of her actually getting a bell by herself, were incredibly slim at best. She was currently wishing that she had spent more time trying to increase her physical abilities instead of simply studying.

Teaming up with Sasuke was her best bet to pass. She would have teamed up with Konoka, but then Sasuke wouldn't get a bell, and would fail, and if she was going to pass with anyone it would be her Sasuke-kun!

Hearing a noise to her side, caused Sakura to stop mid-step and look in that direction. Spotting Kakashi reading his book, she stopped for a second to see if she had been noticed before trying to slowly move back the way she came.

"Sakura, look behind you."

Hearing her sensei's voice coming from behind her, Sakura couldn't help looking behind her. For a split second she saw Kakashi standing with his hand held in a seal, before a flurry of leaves surrounded her and blocked her view making her dizzy.

Suddenly refocusing on what was going on around her; Sakura looked around wildly for any sign of her sensei.

She breathed a sigh of relief after not seeing anyone near her.

"Sakura…."

Hearing her crush's voice, she immediately turned to face it while happily crying "Sasuke-kun!!" before stopping dead in her tracks with a horrified look on her face. Before her leaning against a tree, was the mutilated body of Sasuke. Kunai and shuriken were sticking at various angles from his body. Blood covered him soaking the ground around him. Reaching out towards her with his one still functioning arm, he laboriously voiced out "H-help me.."

She reacted accordingly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

THUMP.

* * *

Naruto hesitantly lowered his hands from his ears, after a sudden scream ripped through the area temporarily deafening him.

Looking around, Naruto couldn't help but smile while wondering what could have scared the pink haired girl so much that it could possibly cause her scream to be that loud.

"I guess Kakashi is having fun."

* * *

He had just finished setting up his traps before sensing his sensei closing in on his position.

"Well, I guess it's your turn now Sasuke. Think you can do better than your teammates and get a bell?" Looking at his sensei, Sasuke made a quick glance towards the bells hanging off of Kakashi's belt.

"Hn. I'm different than those two."

Kakashi merely looked at him before pushing himself off a tree. "different isn't always better Sasuke." Seeing Sasuke glare at him made chuckle slightly that he had gotten to the kid. "Well then, I guess we should get this over with."

Sasuke began his attack.

* * *

_All in all_, Naruto thought,_ it was more anti-climatic than anything else. _After bidding goodbye to Kakashi, he began to slowly walk away when it was clear they had passed, he didn't need to hear the congratulations speech and what it meant to be a team. Naruto took silent enjoyment out of the look that was on Sasuke's face when he had been pulled underground up to his neck. Even more so when he saw Sakura get tied to a log, despite her protests that she had done a lot.

He had been surprised when Kakashi had given them a second chance. Naruto thought for sure that he wasn't going to try and pass the team, but the lunch thing was pretty much Kakashi grasping at straws on a way to legitimately pass them. At least, that's what it looked like to Naruto. The newly appointed genin had certainly looked excited when the news had been broken to them.

As he walked Naruto's thought took a turn towards what kind of test would he have if he had been assigned a team.

…….

No. The Sandaime probably knew that no one out of the academy would survive or walk away without any kind of horrible trauma to their minds. He would probably kill them and say they had an accident during the test.

"Dood. Naruto-sama, over here." "Hmmm" Stopping, Naruto turned towards the prinny that had approached him.

Minato quickly collected himself as he approached Naruto. He had been careful that no one knew he was there. It had been his idea that only the hokage know about him and the other prinnies. He had no idea how the villagers would react, and he didn't really want to find out. He was still debating on whether or not he should tell Sarutobi who he was when he had been alive. Sure, Sarutobi recognized his name, but without anything else, there was no reason to jump to conclusions.

The prinnies themselves had been busy setting things up in Naruto's home. They had managed to set up an item world portal, for Naruto to go train without destroying the nearby areas and attracting crowds of ninja to see what was going on. Train had even managed to build a portal to allow Naruto access to the dark assembly, how he did it with his flippers, Naruto never fully understood, so he just nodded and smiled at the explanation.

"Sarutobi wants to see you, Dood."

Nodding his head, at Minato, Naruto began heading towards the Hokage's tower in the village to see what the old leader wanted.

* * *

_Faster! Gotta get away! Come on, faster!_

These were the thoughts of the terrified figure running down the darkened corridors as if the hounds of hell were right behind him. His blood pumping in his ears was the only sound he heard. He was grateful for it; he wouldn't have to hear the screams coming from the way he came.

He didn't understand how this could be happening. He and his friends had been there for a few years. Their master had left the place for sometime, but he would occasionally return to continue his research. They had allowed him to use their bodies to further his studies, and in return, he had given them the strength of demons. Some had not been willing, but after given the power they had become loyal.

_The main lab… I'll be safe there! Just have to make it!_

The corridor he was in rumbled, shaking free small bits of plaster and dust from the ceiling. Turning down the hall with a burst of energy he didn't know he had he made it to the room, and sealed the door behind him. the room he was in was where he and his comrades had been given their power. Here they had sworn their loyalty to be able to kill any foe they came upon.

Every mission he had done, people who should have had no trouble killing him, had fallen with ease after he invoked the seal that was placed on his forehead.

But now.

They had joked of course; they knew they looked like demons when they activated the seal. They had joked about how if a real demon saw them, it would run in terror. Looking back, the man couldn't help but start to break down remembering what had started a few minutes ago.

They had been lounging around when the warning system had activated signifying an intruder had entered the underground compound. Everyone had become silent waiting to here the sounds of the traps going off, followed by the screams of the intruder.

The traps had gone off, each closer than the last, but no other sound could be heard.

The door to the hall had opened and a lone figure had entered. They had started activating their curse marks and transforming, wanting to see the man scream in terror at their appearance and power.

He had simply looked at them before the body of the nearest person to him exploded in a shower of blood.

A sword had appeared in his hand. The hilt was covered in black and dark blue wrappings. The guard was normal for the type of sword, stretching out to the sides from the blade by a few inches. The blade itself however was what caused a few of the people in the room to pause. It was about four feet in length going strait before ending at a point. Both sides of the blade were sharp while width of the blade was between four or five inches by the look of it. One side of the blade next to the guard was jagged for about six inches before becoming smooth. A groove ran down the middle of the blade, where odd symbols could be seen etched into the blade. The color of the blade normally would have been a dark blue, almost like what ice looked like in the middle of a lake just below the surface from above, now was a dark red covered in the blood of the person it just slew.

A moment of silence passed before they had rushed him. Humans transformed into hideous creatures, were cut down before getting close to him. One was impaled through the head causing blood to explode backwards before swinging his blade to the side to decapitate another, only for the impaled head to be ripped off its body and launched off of the blade and into the body of a creature next to him from the force of the swing.

He saw someone try to sneak up on the swordsman before he twirled the blade and without looking, pushed the blade through his chest before removing it and attacking a group that was in front of him with a horizontal slash causing a wave of energy to cut them in half along with those directly behind them.

Seeing so many of the others being killed so easily, he had fled alongside some of the others. Before they had been killed by a technique he didn't recognize. He was the only one who hadn't been killed but looking back at the man, he saw a glowing blue eye the color of the ocean, and a burning crimson like the fires of hell looking towards him, and he realized that the only reason he was still standing was because he had simply missed.

Now here he was, leaning against the door, trying to catch his breath and calm down, it wasn't easy, as the smell of blood and death had begun to permeate the room. He was sure he was safe. Seals were lined throughout the corridor leading to the room that would suck away all the chakra of anyone not in tuned to them and use it to reinforce the steel door making it impossible to get through. Anyone with a curse mark was safe from the seals, but he was positive that the swordsman was not going to be able to get close to the door before losing all of his strength.

He'd managed to calm himself down after a half hour and began thinking of what kind of attack had been used to prevent the others from escaping and how he could get away safely and warn his master.

He had heard and seen the notes about the mangekyo sharingan's ability to create black flames that burned everything for seven days called amaterasu. But he was positive that wasn't it. While the attacks color had been a midnight black, it had been an ice attack. He was positive of it, those caught in it had been frozen solid a look of agonizing pain frozen on their faces, and it had slowly spread out causing the room temperature to plummet. It had only just barely grazed his arm, before a giant burning sensation had come across him. Ice so cold, it burned.

Looking at his arm, he saw the area where the ice had passed. It had turned a horrible black similar to what a person looked like when they got frostbite and he sadly noted that it was slowly spreading up his arm.

The sound of footsteps slowly approaching broke him from his thoughts and caused a wave of terror to pass through him. Looking at the seals along the walls, he saw that they had activated for the briefest of seconds before shutting down. But the footsteps were getting closer. That meant that whoever was approaching had not been in tuned with the seals, but when they shut off, that meant that there was no more chakra to take and reinforce the door with.

Listening against the door, the man began making silent prayers that the person would go away.

They were cut short however, when a blade went through the steel door, into his back, and out his chest. Looking down at the blade dumbly as the life began to leave him, the man could only think, that the blade was being wielded by monster, by a true demon.

The blade went back through the door, and without the support the now dead body simply dropped to the floor. The door unmarred except for a small hole the width of a blade in the center of it surrounded by blood.

* * *

Working for Sarutobi was all well and good. He got to go and fight strong opponents, as far as humans went anyway with his growing strength. But sometimes, Naruto mused as he wiped the blood off his blade, you simply had to go and slaughter things every once and awhile.

He had been sent to investigate a supposed hideout of Orochimaru's that had been discovered. From reports the hokage had received, the place still had operatives inside. Naruto had been sent to deal with anyone stationed there, and to free any prisoners, as well as to see if he could find any information on Orochimaru's cursed seal.

So here he was, looking through numerous files for anything he thought was relevant after cutting a doorway through the door.

He thought it was amusing what the seal did to those it was placed on, and had actually laughed when he heard how it was placed on a person. Bite them on the neck to place the seal on them? The thought made him chuckle no matter how many times he thought it.

_Come on. Give us a kiss. _

Naruto chuckled again as he collected the papers he had found, turning to leave the compound. He hadn't found anyone being held prisoner, granted, he hadn't really bothered to look to hard, but he was sure there wasn't anyone still alive apart from himself in the place.

His geta made splashing sounds in the blood, from the base's defenders that covered the floor, as he walked back the way he came.

* * *

Cresting a hill where he could still see the entrance of the lair, Naruto spread his legs for support before extending both hands out in front of him before calmly saying "**Quake**"

At first nothing happened, after a few seconds the ground began to shake before the entrance to the lair began to submerge into the ground out of site. Following that, a giant crater began to form where the base was. After a few minutes the shaking stopped. Getting out of his stance breathing lightly, Naruto turned his back on the area heading towards Konoha. Behind him; a crater over the bodies of hundreds of Orochimaru's former servants, and an extensive network of labs.

Naruto smirked as he walked away. "A job well done I think." Stretching his arms, Naruto couldn't help but ask "Hope Sarutobi has something else I can do."

* * *

A/N: hey everyone thanks for reading this. naruto gets to kill and relieve some stress.

the rookies will start playing an active roll in the story starting the next chapter.

**item world:** every tiem in disgaea has a world in it, demons go there and can level up both their own level and the item itself making it more powerful. the better the item, the more difficult the world in it is. time flows faster in the item world so you can get a lot done there before coming back to the real world.

once again, reviews are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: chapter 5 is out! hooray! i had trouble focusing on this chapter. i would read a fanfiction and it would make me think, 'huh, i wonder how i would do that scene with my naruto character' then find myself thinking of that scene and unable to refocus on this chapter. sigh ah well, i managed to finish and i hope you like it.

-normal talk-

_-normal thought-_

**-summon/demon talk-**

_**-summon/demon thoughts-**_

disclaimer- i don't own naruto or disgaea

...

sigh

enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: an old friend in a new package.

Naruto didn't like cats that much. He had tried to raise one at some point, but the thing had been too high maintenance for him. Plus it never did anything he asked of it. It couldn't do any tricks other than piss him off and eat his food. So he had eventually gotten rid of it after awhile.

Because of that, Naruto had something of a bad regard to cats in general. Sure, he knew that not all cats were like the one he had, but he just couldn't help himself. However, looking at the cat that had successfully run many teams of ninja ragged, he couldn't help but think he and the cat could possibly get along. the thing was more demonic than anything else in the village based on it's actions compared to others.

He'd been disappointed with how the village had used shinobi and how they were trained after the academy. They were killers, you teach them how to fight and incapacitate people for the village. When they became genin, instead of fighting their enemies, or defending the village. They were sent to pick weeds, paint fences, walk dogs, and other such nonsense that he didn't understand why the people couldn't do themselves instead of hiring others.

He had approached the Hokage about it and had been informed that it was necessary to prepare them further for the more difficult missions. Naruto had countered that if they went on a higher mission, and killed someone only to freak out and quit being a ninja, that all the time spent before had been needlessly wasted. Expose the children to death early on, get it into their heads that they will kill before they just freak out and waste both the village's and their own resources for nothing.

Sarutobi had then explained that while this may be true for demons, but death affects humans differently, and they need to be slowly introduced to it to allow minimal mental problems that may occur in their future.

He would have continued the argument had Sarutobi not distracted him with the mission to eliminate one of the outposts of Orochimaru's.

It had been a few weeks since then, and he was starting to get bored. He could have trained, but you can only train so much before even that gets boring. Walking through the village he had basically nothing to do. Kakashi and his team had been sent on a mission out of the village a couple of days ago, and Guy had gone on a training trip with his team to god knows where to do god knows what. For a brief moment he thought he heard youth very faintly off in the distance.

Naruto sighed. There was nothing to do.

A rumble from his stomach caused him to pause in his musings and look down. "Guess I'm hungry." Rubbing his stomach he began looking around for something to eat. Sniffing the air, his nose caught a tasty aroma. Following the smell, he arrived at a small stand with people eating a round food on sticks at various tables.

After finding out the food was called dango by grabbing a nearby passerby and pointing at the stall, Naruto began looking for an open spot. After a minute he saw a large plate full of the foodstuffs with no one around it. He began walking towards it when a messenger bird landed next to him on the arm of a chair. Quickly reading over the message, Naruto debated on whether he should not go to the Hokage and eat, or go and not eat. Compromising, he took a handful of dango sticks and began walking off with them.

Not a minute later a woman with purple hair wearing a trench coat came back from the bathroom to see a bunch of her dango missing.

Naruto paused briefly as a loud scream was heard throughout the village. Thinking nothing of it, Naruto continued on towards the Hokage's tower munching on his pilfered treat.

* * *

Sarutobi quickly looked over the report he had received the day before feeling a slight headache begin to form. A few days ago, he had received a report from Kakashi that his team had encountered to chunin ranked missing nins. Then yesterday, another letter had come from him stating that the missing nin, Momochi Zabuza had been encountered.

A knocking at his door had him call the person in. after Naruto had entered and sat in the chair in front of his desk Sarutobi mulled over the reasons he had called the demon into his office. Naruto was always a cause for concern with Sarutobi. Mainly because while he had stated he meant no harm to Konoha, Naruto was still a demon; a species not known for their trustworthiness. While Naruto had never fought or killed anyone in the village, the missions he were given were carried out with brutal merciless efficiency. He'd felt his stomach turn after reading a surprisingly detailed mission report from one of his earlier missions. Because of how he performed his missions, and how easily he became bored, Sarutobi always had the nagging fear that Naruto would simply go on a rampage if to even break the tedium.

Looking up at the man sitting in front of him, he reached for the folder and pushed it towards him "Your next mission Naruto-kun. It's not what you usually get, but you're the only one who won't cause too many problems with it."

Opening the folder and looking it over Naruto looked at the Hokage when he read about the mission. "Assassination and rescue? Why not get one of your ninja who specializes in it, or a team who is trained for these situations to go?" Sarutobi sighed slightly from hearing the question before nodding. "True. But politics plays a role in this unfortunately that I cannot overlook." Seeing the confused look on the seemingly young man's face the Hokage began to elaborate.

"A few days ago, a builder from wave requested a mission for protection beack to his home country. I sent out Kakashi's genin team as his protection. During travel on the first day, they encountered two missing nin. After the skirmish the team decided to continue on regardless of the danger. Just yesterday I received a report that a a rank missing nin has been hired by a businessman in wave to kill the builder. With the possibility that they may encounter Zabuza again Kakashi asked for reinforcements." Rubbing his temples, the Hokage continued "Which leads us with you here. Uou are being sent to eliminate Gato, as well as any other nins or mercenaries that he may have hired."

Naruto having finished reading the report looked at the old man before saying "Why send me and not one of your shinobi?"

The Hokage nodded at his question expecting it. "You are correct, normally I would, however as for sending you, well… while your main mission is to remove Gato from his control over the country, your 'real' mission," here the Hokage held his hands up and made the quoting motions with his fingers "is to protect Sasuke and Konoka."

Naruto, hearing this narrowed his eyes, clearly showing he expected to be told why.

"The council I presume is the cause of this?" Sarutobi tilted his head as he thought of how to word his answer to the question. "Yes…. and no. True the council does want the Uchiha and Namikaze heirs protected. I myself agree; if for different reasons. The council wants those two to be protected for their own reasons. I myself want them protected as well as the other teams for their own sake, but those two because of the image the village gets from them." Naruto once again had a confused look on his face. Seeing this, the Hokage chuckled lightly before he continued with his explanation.

"Konoha was considered the strongest village out of all of them. However after the Kyuubi attacked, while we survived, we lost quit a bit of our strength. We managed to keep the wool over the eyes of the other villages by continuing to take lots of high ranking missions to make it seem like we got off lightly. That may have worked for awhile, and we had begun to regain our strength, but then the Uchiha massacre occurred. With that event, the strength of the village was effectively hit hard. The loss of the clan set the village back, at least a few generations, and that's if there aren't any monster powerhouses that show up to make up for the loss."

"While you have helped more than I can ever repay, there is no telling how long you intend to stay, and I don't want to know what the losses could be if I tried to stop you. As such I need to plan how the village will gain strength and protect itself without you being here." Naruto smirked at this before nodding in agreement.

"With Sasuke, the other villages see that the Uchiha clan is still around, even if there are not as many of them. The other Uchihas could be seen like this as well, but Sasuke is the only child that has graduated, the others have yet to enter the academy and the older members are mostly merchants and don't have the sharingan and even those who in the family who do, aren't well known enough to truly affect the image of the Uchiha. Sasuke, as Itachi's brother and heir to the Uchiha clan, can. And Motoko-chan cannot take missions do to her being too busy trying to run the Uchiha family and keep what's left of it together."

"With Konoka, the Yondaime was considered the strongest ninja in history, defeating the Kyuubi. When word that he has a daughter gets out, the other villages will fear she may become as strong as him, if not that she stands the chance of surpassing him at some point. The chances of them trying to kill her because of that is high, hopefully chances are that they will keep their distance."

The Hokage began to look older to Naruto as he finished speaking before he finished what the man had not said. "Basically, the other villages leave Konoha alone because they believe it to still possess its strength. If however, word gets out on how things really are, then they would attack, and the chances of victory would be pretty slim. You're trying to use their family's reputations to keep the village from going to war." The Hokage nodded sadly. "Indeed you are correct Naruto-kun. And the reason you were chosen is because Kakashi noted in his report how during the confrontation with Zabuza, Konoka, for a brief moment, seemed to use a crimson colored chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened briefly before a small smile spread across his face "I see." Was his reply before he stood to leave "I do owe you much for all you have done for me during my stay here, its only right I carry out this mission to the best of my abilities." With that Naruto left the office of a smiling Hokage.

* * *

As he headed towards Wave, Naruto had come to the conclusion that Minato, while a genius, was a complete idiot who didn't even think he could do wrong and would do something regardless of whether the fabric of reality would break or not.

When he had told Minato about what Sarutobi had told him, he had gone off about the seal and its brilliance. Hearing him, Naruto had been impressed, that is until Minato had told him that everything was speculation. The prinny had even said that he wasn't even sure how the seal actually worked while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

Naruto had stared at him incredulously at that before lodging a knife into his head. What kind of idiot would use a technique with the safety of his village on the line, and have no idea if it would even work or end up destroying everything?

In Tazuna's house, Konoka suddenly sneezed.

Coming across a river had Naruto slightly stumped on what to do. He'd come across a bridge that he believed to be under construction, but from the shore, he couldn't see how close the bridge had been built, so he had decided to look for a boat. He had walked for sometime before he found a small dock with a small boat preparing to leave.

* * *

"Did you have to do that, dood?" Minato asked. He had been hung off of Naruto's back and was currently pretending to be an oddly shaped backpack so any passersby would not question his presence too deeply. He felt Naruto nod his head "Yes, they refused to give me passage; it's not my fault they fell overboard dead."

The crew of the boat had refused to give Naruto passage to Wave saying their boss didn't want anyone to arrive that wasn't supposed to. Naruto's rebuttal had been to simply kill them then throw their bodies overboard. After that, he had taken the boat, and after finding he couldn't work it, had Minato take them across the river and into Wave.

* * *

Walking into a relatively large clearing Naruto could tell this was where Kakashi's team had encountered Zabuza from the cuts into trees and scorch marks on the ground in places. The lingering effects of chakra could still be felt by Minato who had told Naruto since he couldn't sense chakra. While Naruto himself couldn't sense chakra he could sense the mana in the air.

While demons couldn't use chakra, Naruto found that mana, when used in large amounts, tends to leave a feeling in the area for a little while. It was similar to how animals marked their territory, but for demons, it was more along the lines of, this is my power, think you can beat me? The main difference was that mana felt the same regardless of who was using it. You couldn't tell the difference in mana from one demon to another except for how much they had.

Since the only real demon he knew of that had been here recently had been the Kyuubi, the fact that he could feel a little mana in the air confirmed that Konoka had used a little of the fox's power, if barely during the confrontation. He watched Minato walk around the area, probably trying to see where the battle had ended or where everyone had gone.

As Minato approached him after looking around Naruto said "Minato, can you track where Zabuza went after the fight?" Nodding his head slightly Minato pointed off to the side of the clearing "Yeah, dood. Looks like he went in that direction." Pointing in another direction "Kakashi and his team went that way by the look of things."

Looking in the direction, Naruto nodded before giving the prinny his orders. "Alright, you follow Zabuza and try to see where he is hiding, when you find him try to see where Gato is before you come get me. Understood?" the prinny gave a quick salute before going off to find their target, while Naruto began heading in the direction that the Konoha nins had gone.

* * *

The room was filled with the sounds of light chatter and eating inside the kitchen of tazuna's house. The genin, Tazuna and his daughter, save for Sasuke, were talking with each other and trying to get to know each other. Kakashi was informing Tazuna on what would probably occur later on. Inwardly Kakashi wasn't too happy.

When he had requested help for the mission, he had been expecting a couple chunin, maybe a jonin, hell he had even been hoping for Guy; Not nothing, though he was hoping that perhaps they were simply taking their time, though he doubted that.

Tsunami looked at the masked jonin oddly as he sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time since he and his team had arrived.

A knocking on the door caused everyone in the room to tense. Kakashi began to try and get up before Sakura helped lift him up and began heading towards the door following after Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Standing behind the door and tensing, getting ready to move Tsunami out of harms way at a moments notice Kakashi nodded towards Tsunami letting her know he was ready.

Opening the door Tsunami quickly back up trying to avoid any attack that may be thrown. Opening her eyes after a few seconds she looked at the person outside the doorway. The man was tall and had blond hair with bluish streaks mixed in. one eye a burning red, the other an ocean blue. Looking at the man's attire she couldn't help but think he looked attractive.

Naruto was looking at the woman in front of him quizzically. He had decided that simply entering the house was not the best idea. He had come to the realization early in his stay in Konoha that shinobi were very paranoid, and prepared for a fight at the slightest sounds. He knew that there was Kakashi and his team inside, but he didn't want to bother being attacked. So when he had knocked, he had felt two presences approach before the door opened and the woman closed her eyes and began quickly scooting back.

Realization dawned on him. She must have thought he was going to kill her or something. "Is there a Konoha shinobi named Hatake Kakashi resting in your home miss?" he asked trying to alleviate her fears.

Hearing the question Kakashi moved to stand beside his hostess and observed the man who had identified himself.

"Hmmm? Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Looking over, Naruto saw Kakashi walk from behind the door on crutches. Around the edge of the doorway on the other side of the room he saw the genin looking to get ready to fight. Returning his gaze back to Kakashi, Naruto began walking towards him before pulling out a small glass jar filled with a foggy liquid. Handing the jar to him, Naruto explained himself. "I will be staying in the woods for a few days before I move on. Drink the liquid to recover some of your strength."

With that, Naruto began to head out of the house.

* * *

Everyone was currently sitting in the living room of the house. Most of them directed their attention between Naruto, who was currently trying to figure out how they had convinced him to stay, and Kakashi, who was trying to figure out what it was that was in the jar before he drank it.

He had been given things like this before; the only problem was that he didn't know what flavor it was. The first time he had tried something given to him by Naruto, while it had tasted disgusting, he had felt the effects immediately and felt his injuries healing and energy returning. He had promptly thrown up afterwards when Naruto had told him it was chicken blood that he had drunk. It was that, that caused him to be more than a little cautious with the current jar in his hands.

Sighing he looked over towards Naruto before asking "Naruto. What is this stuff?" Naruto looked at him for a moment before giving his answer. "Frog sweat."

The entire room quieted and everyone looked at Naruto oddly. After a minute Konoka was the first to break the silence. "What the hell do you mean frog sweat!? That stuff will kill him! Not make him better!"

Naruto looked at her before he said "I don't see the problem. I think it tastes pretty good? Besides, I have tried the medicine your village creates, and it tastes a lot worse." Konoka looked at Kakashi "Is that true?" Kakashi briefly gazed at her before nodding. "Yeah, Naruto has a bunch of different medicines, each of them is something you would never consider a healing item, but they work, better and quicker than what most medic nins can do on short notice like this. Though the last one he gave me was BBQ sauce, and the one before that was chicken blood." Naruto nodded, confirming what he said.

Sakura looked slightly confused for a second before voicing her question. "Naruto-san, you said your village. Are you not from Konoha?" Naruto looked at her before nodding "That is correct, I am not from Konoha." This time it was Konoka that spoke up. "Then what are you doing here." "…I am a freelancer working for the Hokage." Konoka looked at him smiling slightly "So you must be pretty strong right?" again he nodded.

The rest of the night was filled with questions and Naruto answering giving no real information about himself to the children.

* * *

Konoka was dead tired. Lying in the middle of a small clearing she lay on the ground taking a small break from her training.

She had come to the conclusion early on that Kakashi was a jerk for not teaching her much but his reasoning had been sound. A few days after team 7 had passed the bell test he had outlined what he would be doing with their training.

For Sakura, he would do mostly physical work to increase her strength and stamina. She had good control, but nothing to use it with. The reason, what point is near perfect control, if you don't have any fuel to use on techniques?

For Sasuke, he would be helping him with his tai-jutsu as well as work on his physical strength as well. Since his clan had begun to teach him clan techniques, Kakashi didn't really have anything new to teach that his family wouldn't teach himself, so he would simply help him get what was taught worked down into a fine art increasing his abilities along the way.

As for Konoka, he had said he would train her in her chakra control. The reason was that while she did have a good amount of stamina as well as chakra, her control was severely lacking. All of her movements wasted more energy than was necessary. Until she wasted as little as possibly during a fight he would teach her any high level jutsu, only weak ones that had no real value in battle.

When she had said it was unfair he had simply smirked at her before saying that it was the same for all of them. Until they showed they were at the level he wanted, none of them would be getting any powerful jutsu from him. After that he had run them all into the ground everyday. Whenever they would get used to it, he would increase the difficulty until they collapsed into the ground.

She sighed tiredly. He had stepped up the training to prepare them for the end of the week when he believed Zabuza would attack again. She hadn't seen that Naruto guy after he had left the house after they had gone to sleep. All the time he had been there that feeling in her stomach had been present. She couldn't tell what the feeling was. At first she thought it was nervousness, but threw that thought away just as quickly as it came. She nervousness, and that wasn't it.

Maybe it was love. _Pffft! Yeah right!_ She didn't know the guy and dhe didn't believe in love at first sight. Perhaps it was--

A sound in the clearing caught her attention and looking to the side she saw what looked to be a teen a few years older than her walking closer carrying a basket. The teen had entered the clearing and seeing Konoka, a look of surprise crossed the strangers face. Walking closer the teen addressed Konoka "Hello, what are you doing out here on your own? You will catch a cold if you continue to lie on the ground like that."

Konoka eyed her for a second "I was just resting from training, and I haven't been out long enough to risk getting sick." "Are you a ninja?" tensing slightly Konoka prepared for any sudden attacks "How did you know?" the teen simply pointed at the headband tied around her head as an answer. Konoka chuckled slightly before smiling "My names Konoka. What is yours?"

"My name is Haku."

* * *

Naruto stared at the 'building' in front of him hidden in the trees. Minato had approached him the other day and told him that he had found the building he believed Gato to be based in. Minato had also overheard that Gato also had an office in the middle of the village, but that they should look here since there were no civilians in the area.

The building looked like a hut that was suspended in the air to Naruto. Not for the first time he wondered how buildings could be built in such places and manners and still remain hidden. Wouldn't anyone notice the noise or all of the construction workers going off into the middle of nowhere, or hell, the builders bragging about what they worked on? It was confusing to say the least.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto looked down to Minato. "Do you know how many people are inside besides Gato?" Minato looked over towards Naruto before shaking his head "No, dood. I don't even know if Gato is in there. He goes back and forth between here and the village so it's hard to keep track. He wa here when I went to get you, but he may have left while I was away"

Nodding, Naruto began heading towards the building. He didn't know how many were in there, but he was pretty sure there wouldn't be nearly as many people when he was done.

* * *

"Bastard!!" The samurai mercenary charged towards Naruto before he was cleanly cut in half. Naruto calmly stared at the corpse before him. Looking up he began moving towards what he assumed was Gato's office in the center of the base. Walking into a small corridor he saw a small group of mercenaries in front of a door.

He broke into a run before hurling his sword at the group. Before they realized what it was he did, the blade impaled the closest man to him.

Reaching him, Naruto started to spin away and to the right from him grabbing his sword with his left hand, he pulled the sword out and continuing his spin, delivered a powerful horizontal slash cleaving another two men in half.

The others had regained their senses and began to attack. Raising their swords one attempted to slash Naruto from behind while another tried to impale him in the chest. Naruto quickly brought his empty hand to his front and delivered a palm strike to the man in front of him breaking a few ribs and pushing him back a few feet onto the ground.

Stepping to the side, he grabbed the wrist of the man attacking him from behind and threw him into the man on the ground before taking the sword the first man dropped and skewering the two to the floor with it.

Slowly straitening himself he looked towards the five men who had stayed back and not attacked him. "Is Gato here?" he asked seeing them frown at his question. "Like we'll tell you!" one yelled before they all rushed at him.

Watching them Naruto could only frown before raising his hand and pointing it at them. "Then you are of no use to me. **Touketsu kuragari(1).**"

As the men approached him they felt the temperature of the room start to drop before seeing a ball made of some black substance start to form in his hand. Knowing that he was about to attack they raised their weapons in front of them to form some amount of protection. A wave of darkness burst towards them from the orb in Naruto's had completely enveloping them and making it impossible to see anything inside the corridor.

When the Naruto stopped his attack the corridor came into view. The walls in front of him were covered in waves of black ice pointing away from him. Where the men stood were what looked to be humanoid statues of ice coming out of the ground.

He began walking down the hallway looking for his target. He paid no heed to the decreasing temperature as he was more comfortable in colder temperatures.

The hideout was soon filled with many more hallways with frozen statues of black ice.

* * *

Haku made her way back to the hideout she and Zabuza had been using under Gato's employment. In her hands was a basket full of the herbs she was going to use to make medicine and help recover Zabuza to get him to recover quicker. She had a small smile on her face as she had enjoyed the conversation and help she had from the Konoha kunoichi named Konoka.

When she saw the hideout she immediately felt that something was wrong. Normally there would be a mercenary or two patrolling the outer edge to make sure there were no trespassers.

Hurrying her stride she entered and quickly began to make her way towards the room where Zabuza was resting.

As she got closer to his room she became increasingly worried. Normally the path she took would have her pass by many rooms full of noise and activity, but the whole building was deathly quiet. She was running when she noticed that the temperature was surprisingly cold and she could see her breath.

Passing a corridor she completely stopped, frozen in her tracks. Looking to the side she saw ice that almost seemed to absorb the light that hit it.

She finally got a hold of herself and sprinted towards Zabuza's room. She had to make sure he was okay before finding the one who had done this. Closing in on his room she saw that the ice was appearing more often and was headed in the same direction she was going.

Throwing open the door she looked at the occupants of the room. She looked at the bed in the room and saw Zabuza holding his Kubikiri Honcho and holding it towards the other keeping him away.

Looking at the intruder, her breath caught in her throat. His hair was just as she remembered it, though there seemed to be more blue streaks in it. He was definitely taller than she remembered. His choice of dress was only a little similar to what she remembered him wearing.

Still staring at him she called out in barely a whisper. "N-Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes widened before his body tensed. That was a voice that had haunted his dreams and memories for centuries. He never thought he would hear it again. Turning slowly towards the voice he saw an image that caused a look of shock to cover his face.

Standing in the doorway a young teen stood. Barely reaching his shoulders she looked to be around fifteen, give or take a few years. Chocolate colored hair flowing down to her mid back. She wore a pink colored yukata. Looking at her face his breath caught. Dark brown eyes widened in shock looked at him. Pink lips opened to form an o. Hesitantly reaching out towards her, tears began falling from his left eye. His voice quit from the disbelief that flooded him as he looked upon the ghost of his childhood friend.

"Hazumi-chan?"

* * *

**items** - all of the items from disgaea are like this, they have wierd names and descriptions on what they are. frog sweat, BBQ sauce, and chicken blood are actual items from disgaea. there is also chocolate, bat soup, caterpillar eggs, etc.

**(1) Touketsu kuragari** - frozen darkness: if you have played final fantasy 7,8,9, or 10, this basically is a black version of the summon Shiva's attack.

A/N: hope you guys liked this chapter. i certainly hope that when you read this you either thought or said "What a twist!". Originally i tried to make it so that Kurenai's team was sent as backup, but writing the chapter i noticed that they didn't do anything apart from simply being there and icouldn't figure out what to do with them either so i decided to simply remove them from the chapter.

some but not all will be revealed in the next chapter.

review and let me know what you think. and if you happen to see a mistake let me know so i can fix it. thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

hehehe, sorry folks. didn't mean to take so long to update and i don't really have an excuse for it. hope you like it.

"talking normally"

_thinking normally_

**bijuu/summon talking**

**_bijuu/summon thinking_**

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or disgaea

* * *

Chapter 6: you can never have too many swords.

"Hazumi-chan."

The occupants of the room stared at each other. Well, Zabuza switched his gaze between his subordinate and the man who had been about to kill him. He hadn't lowered his blade in the slightest but he had let out a slight breadth when Haku had arrived. He was almost recovered enough but he knew he would need to be fully recovered before he could take the man on. He could maybe fight but he would have to retreat and not knowing where Haku had been at the time had put a damper on that train of thought.

He wasn't about to leave Haku to deal with this guy on her own, he viewed the teen as his own daughter, not that he would ever tell anyone, but having looked after and trained her for the better part of ten years, anyone would become attached. So he had prepared to hopefully defend himself long enough for Haku to arrive and the two would escape.

He knew Haku was more than she appeared, sometimes acting her age, other times suddenly seeming so much older and wiser than she should have been. He knew of what had happened to her family with the bloodline massacre. But he always thought that it was something else that gave her that look. She had once told him that she was keeping something from him but that she would tell him at some point when she thought she was ready to tell him. But with the scene beginning to unfold in front of him, he couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with the man in front of him.

Haku felt tears begin to fall from her eyes as she ran into Naruto hugging him. "Your really here!" looking up at him she continued "I thought I was the only one who got away. When I went back to the village, it was destroyed; there was no one anywhere in the area. I tried to go back and help you, but by then the castle was gone! How did you beat all of them and manage to get away!"

Naruto stared at her for a second, his mind still not believing what was happening. The fact that he felt her touching him confirmed that she wasn't a hallucination. Also, the questions did make sense, and only someone who had been there during the attack would have understood. That confirmed that she had been there. But the reason he couldn't fully grasp the concept, was that the person holding him was human. Looking back, he was pretty sure that the Hazumi he knew and remembered was a demon, like him, not a human.

He pushed her back from him slightly so he could get a better look at her entire form.

"Are you really Hazumi?"

Haku looked at him for a bit before nodding her head "Yeah, but I go by Haku now."

"Why are you –"

"Ahem, cough, cough."

Both Naruto and Haku looked over towards the noise to see Zabuza looking slightly angry.

"If you two are finished, I would like you, Haku, to help me fight this guy off before he decides to finish me off like he was a few seconds ago. And you, if your not going to finish me, please tell me what the hell your doing here?!"

Naruto looked at him for a second before pulling out a small piece of paper. After reading over it a few times, he looked up at him raising one of his eyebrows. "Aren't you Gato?"

Zabuza and Haku sweat dropped as they looked at each other before looking back at Naruto. Haku shook her head and under her breadth said "same old naruto". Naruto hearing what she said glanced at her with an annoyed look before returning his gaze towards Zabuza.

Zabuza simply stared at him "What in gods name makes you think I am a short balding old man with a limp named gato?!" he almost used his sword on the blonde just for insinuating he was anything like the tiny bastard. The only thing stopping him was Haku putting her hand on his shoulder shaking her head slightly.

"Naruto blinked before responding "I assumed you were Gato because you are in the center room of this building. There are…were multiple warriors here, and despite your apparent lack of health, it is easy to see that you are the strongest. A warrior such as yourself should have no trouble conquering a place such as Wave, even without Hazumi-chan aiding you. Those are the reasons that I assumed you were Gato."

Haku stepped forward slightly "Don't you know what Gato looks like?"

"…No."

"Sorry to tell you, bastard, but I am most definitely not Gato, we only work for the man."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Then where is he?"

Zabuza snorted "Hell if I know." Nodding his head Naruto began to leave the room to see if he had perhaps missed a room before Haku ran over and grabbed his arm. "Naruto, wait. If your looking for Gato, you can simply stay with us. We'll meet him when our mission is done to collect our pay. You can take care of him after that."

Naruto paused mid-step turning his head so Haku could see half of his face. Smiling lightly he continued on towards the exit. "As much as I would like to do that, I unfortunately have another task that I have to take care of. Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon enough, and we can catch up then."

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his spot on the roof as he sensed a presence suddenly appear behind him.

"So, did you finish your mission?"

He saw Naruto shake his head, though he did notice the small smile on his face.

Naruto looked up at the night sky. "No, I didn't get Gato. But I did have an interesting encounter."

Kakashi looked at him questionably before joining him and looking at the stars as well. "You didn't happen to encounter Zabuza did you?" he couldn't help but hope that he had found the swordsman and finished him off._ One less thing to worry about on such a 'great' mission._ He thought. After all Gato, while cause for concern with his mercenaries, wasn't really a threat as far as Kakashi was concerned. Zabuza however was a different matter.

"Yes I did actually." Naruto's words caused Kakashi to turn his head sharply towards the blonde standing next to him making his head slightly dizzy as a consequence.

"He looks to be almost fully recovered from your fight with him. I would not be surprised if he doesn't attack you at any time in the next day or two at this rate." He looked towards his sitting friend, the smile on his face not changing yet seeming to take on a cruel and mocking appearance to Kakashi. "I hope you and your team give an entertaining performance when he attacks."

Kakashi gave Naruto a deadpanned look "You enjoy making me suffer don't you?"

Naruto let a soft chuckle escape his lips "Just because I like a good fight every so often doesn't mean I don't like to watch other people fight some times."

At this Kakashi let out a relieved sigh. Now he could go in to battle with a little reassurance that everyone would come out alright. After all, he was sure Naruto would save his students, if only to save himself from being yelled at by the sandaime.

The both of them looked down towards the edge of the woods to see an exhausted Sasuke drag an equally, if not more so, exhausted Konoka towards the house.

After they entered Naruto asked "Is it wise to allow them to train to such a degree with a battle to come so soon?" Kakashi looked at him before heading inside "No it isn't, but they are more likely to be well rested for the battle after a full nights sleep."

As Kakashi disappeared from view a slight frown made its way onto naruto's face. "Minato, what do you think will happen when Zabuza attacks?"

Minato walked out from behind the chimney to stand next to his master a look of concentration on his face before answering. "Truthfully I don't really know dood. It could go either way in terms of who wins dood. But that's if you don't enter the fight at all."

Naruto nodded "I wonder how things will turn out?"

* * *

The next morning found team 7 minus Konoka heading towards the bridge with Tazuna. There was a noticeable amount of tension among the group as the knowledge of Zabuza's return weighed down upon them. "Kakashi-sensei. Is it all right to leave Konoka behind?" Sakura asked, worried about the choice in leaving her behind. Kakashi briefly looked at her before he have her his eye smile "Don't worry Sakura-chan, she needs her rest otherwise, she would be more of a liability than help."

Facing foreword, Kakashi couldn't help but feel worried, he hadn't seen Naruto since the night before on the roof, and he wasn't sure when Naruto would decide to help them in the battle, or if he would let them all fight and only interfere if they were about to be killed.

Seeing the village coming into sight he dismissed the thought, he'd simply do what he could regardless of the situation.

* * *

Looking down on the bridge from above stood Naruto, seemingly floating in air. A closer look showed that attached to his feet and going down to the ground were two small columns of ice, giving the appearance of floating in air. On his back, Minato hung watching the scene below as Zabuza and Haku went about knocking the workers out. "I wonder why they aren't killing any of them? Not the kind of actions you would expect from the demon of the mist, dood."

Naruto briefly looked at the prinny. "You are correct. More than likely he would kill them instead of knock them out. He probably is only doing this because of his apprentice."

As he spoke Naruto watched as Zabuza began creating a heavy mist to cover the bridge from view. Naruto's left eye twitched.

"How do I watch the fight now?"

* * *

"Looks like your brat is shaking again Kakashi, heh, poor kid." Zabuza's voice sounded throughout the mist hiding his location on the bridge.

Team 7 stood at the center of the bridge Tazuna in the center with Kakahi, Sakura, and Sasuke surrounding him.

The mist receded slightly to reveal a group of water clones of Zabuza preparing to attack the group from various angles.

Sasuke smirked as he eyed the clones "I'm trembling with excitement!"

Konoka looked at the cage of mirrors, having woken up to the sound of samurai trying to kidnap Tsunami, she had dispatched them before realizing something was probably happening at the bridge. She had just arrived to catch a glimpse of Sasuke get hit be a few senbon needles before launching a fireball at one of the mirrors.

She watched as it impacted but did no damage. Frowning slightly she thought about what she could do to help.

On the one hand she knew Kakashi could probably rescue Sasuke easily, but she wouldn't be much use against Zabuza and more than likely be nothing other than a burden.

On the other hand she could try and help Sasuke, the only question was how. Coming to a decision; Konoka reached into her kunai pouch and launched a handful of shuriken towards the mirrors. "Sasuke! Catch!"

She watched as a hand followed by the body of the hunter nin emerged from the mirrors and blocked the shuriken.

Quickly going through multiple hand seals, Konoka held her hands apart in front of her face while taking a breath. Holding it for a second, as she held her breadth, she gathered a small amount of wind in her hands. **Katon: Great Infernal flame**, exhaling the flame connected with the small pocket of air and exploded out towards the ice.

Haku, seeing the large stream of fire approach receded into the mirrors and jumped to the mirror farthest from the flames.

When they connected Sasuke had to shield his face as numerous flames began to enter the dome. While most of it was being blocked by the mirrors the few bursts that made it through managed to evaporate some of the water that was on the bridge leaving various spots dry.

When the flames died down, Sasuke looked to see numerous cracks along the mirrors that were directly hit by the jutsu. He began to perform the handseals necessary to perform his trademark jutsu when the mirror shattered and Konoka's body came hurtling into the dome to stop next to him.

Looking out of the dome he saw the hunter nin standing where Konoka had been standing. Looking behind him, he saw the numerous images of said nin still in the mirrors. Looking back towards the outside he grabbed Konoka and made a dash for the exit only to stop and jump to the side as a group of senbon came at him from above.

Sasuke watched as the nin from outside came to a stop where the mirror had been only to coalesce and transform into water before reforming into another mirror made of ice in just a few seconds.

"I will, admit that your friend's jutsu was powerful. It even managed to nearly break my technique. But I cannot allow that kind of attack to be used twice, snd with her now inside the dome, I need not worry about it anymore." Holding up three senbon between her fingers as claws Haku brought them in front of her mask.

"While you fought valiantly, I am afraid that this is where it ends."

She suddenly burst forth from her mirrors and attacked, her calm and clear voice heard clearly of the sound of their shouts of surprise.

"Goodbye."

* * *

"You're very disappointing to watch Kakashi. Did you know that?"

Naruto came to a stop next to the copy-nin. Kakashi was worse for wear, even expecting to fight in a heavy mist, he simply wasn't used to fighting in such conditions. _Perhaps I've gotten to dependant on my eye._ He looked up at Naruto who was standing next to him looking in Zabuza's direction.

"Well excuse me for not living up to your standards of entertainment." Kakashi told him. in all honesty he was glad. Now he could maybe catch his breadth before going to help his students. He had felt the heat from Konoka's attack and had been surprised. She had told him of her idea after witnessing a fire attack hit a wind shield during one of his lessons and he had agreed to help seeing the advantage it would give in battle.

They had worked on it, but he had never seen it or felt it for that matter be so strong at any time during training. Kakashi smiled, perhaps his students weren't in the most dire need for help after all.

Naruto began walking towards the demon of the mist coming to a stop a few yards away.

Zabuza eyed the blonde in front of him "what do you want brat, my fight isn't with you. hehehe, but I'll be happy to kill you now if that's what you want." Bringing his blade down to face Naruto he exclaimed "You got lucky last time since I was still recovering, but this time will be different!"

In response Naruto nodded his head "I expected no less from you, demon of the mist. but lets see how you fair against a true demon."

Deciding that he wasn't going to even bother with the new comer and finish Kakashi off as well, Zabuza flashed through multiple hand seals before calling out **Suiton: Seiryuudan no jutsu**. He watched as the water seemed to hit the man. As the water fell away he saw that neither Naruto nor Kakashi seemed to have been hit by the attack at all. It was then that he noticed what looked to be transparent objects reflecting light floating around the blonde.

Naruto brought his hand to the side in a sweeping motion causing the objects to suddenly fly up above him and come to a perfect stand still while becoming visible to Kakashi and Zabuza. What looked to be about ten different blades hung in the air behind the blonde, before they suddenly began to circle him at a fast pace. Reaching out, Naruto grabbed hold of the hilt of one of the blades, Zabuza recognized it as the one he had wielded in the hideout.

He blinked as Naruto seemingly disappeared from his sight only to reappear directly in front of him preparing to swing his sword.

Bringing up Kubikiri Honcho, Zabuza managed to block the attack only to hear a whistling sound heading towards him from behind and sides. Quickly casting a glance to see what caused the sounds, Zabuza's eyes widened as he jumped up to avoid being impaled by three of the floating swords heading towards him. as he came to a landing a few meters away from Naruto he watched as the swords stopped their course and return to slowly circling the blonde only to fade from view and become transparent once again.

Tensing his body, he prepared himself for whatever attack would be thrown at him, while trying to think of a way to end this quickly. He definitely didn't want to keep the fight going with an opponent who could control invisible flying swords. He caught sight of one of Naruto's fingers twitching. Thinking quickly he focused a small amount of chakra to his ears and caught the sound of something traveling towards him. Swinging his sword he felt it connect, and felt his arms go slightly numb from the force of the collision. Zabuza watched as one of Naruto's swords became visible and tried to push past his sword increasing in pressure against him. Increasing his strength, he managed to throw the sword back towards its wielder. Ignoring the feeling coming back to his arms he chased after the redirected blade. Reaching his opponent, Zabuza attempted to cut Naruto horizontally.

Naruto grabbed hold of the blade Zabuza threw back at him with his free hand and brought it up to block the attack, impressed by the strength of the attack Zabuza was putting into it. Jumping up slightly he allowed Zabuza's sword to throw him away put some distance between them. As he turned to face Zabuza, he caught sight of Haku's dome of mirrors behind him. An idea quickly appeared in his head, though he decided to wait and see if he would bother to use is.

He watched as Zabuza's constantly shifted back and forth as though he was fighting a group of people, which confused him, as they were fighting one on one. He briefly glimpsed the location of his swords and realization came upon him. Since Zabuza couldn't see the swords, he was probably trying to figure out where they were. Naruto figured he would throw the swordsman a bone and canceled the concealment seals on the floating swords, allowing them to be visible to the world.

Zabuza tensed as he watched the eight remaining blades slowly become visible while they lazily circled the blonde above his head. He was cautious as he regarded Naruto, expecting an attack. Though he was thankful to now know the location of the weapons, he couldn't help but ask "Why are they becoming visible?"

Naruto regarded him for a second, his face betraying nothing to the demon of the mist. "You were more focused on finding a way to locate my swords instead of fighting. Now that you know, you will be able to put more concentration into our fight." He shrugged his shoulders "That is all."

Zabuza smirked before charging towards him, Naruto mimicking his actions. As the two got close they both attacked, Zabuza going for a horizontal slice while Naruto attempted to chop Zabuza with both of his blades. As the three swords met, sparks began flying between the two. Naruto quickly brought up his left arm and smashed it down against Kubikiri Honcho. As his sword connected he did the same with his other hand. He repeated this over and over again, each hit slowly driving Zabuza to his knees as he defended against the sledgehammer like hits against him.

Thinking quickly, Zabuza allowed his arms to go slack. This caused Naruto to suddenly lurch foreword from the lack of resistance and push against Zabuza. Using the force from Naruto's attack and his blade being being pushed against him, he managed to jump backwards to safety.

Reaching the edge of the bridge and breathing heavily, he began to quickly look around for a good spot to launch a surprise attack and turn the battle to his favor. Looking around he briefly caught a glimpse of his sword and grimaced. The blade had a few cracks in the middle, he would only be able to block a few more attacks before the blade broke and left him unarmed. _Shouldn't have given up on kunai and shuriken when I got the thing._

He jumped to the side to avoid three of the swords and watched as they cut through the steel structure like it was a piece of paper, not slowing down in the slightest. He turned and fled as the blades seemed to stop and turn towards him as though looking at him before giving chase.

He jumped as Naruto appeared in front of him trying to cut at his chest. As he passed over he swung down in an attempt to behead the man. His sword was stopped when one of the swords the stayed with Naruto came down and intercepted his attack.

Naruto turned around and changing his left arm's grip, switched his hold of the sword to a reverse grip. Pointing his pointer and middle fingers at Zabuza he calmly called out "**Mega Fire.**"

A large burst of fire exploded out from his fingers and hit Zabuza causing him to scream out. Naruto watched as the flames covered Zabuza before getting doused and snuffed out by the water clone exploding as it was dispelled. His eyes widened as a large torrent of water rushed towards him from over the side of the bridge. His blades quickly came to be in front of him, in an attempt to stop the attack from reaching him. Taking the brunt of the attack, they managed to prevent Naruto from coming to any serious harm, though he has still pushed back and over the bridge to the water's surface below.

As he approached the water he quickly let go of his swords and bringing his hands together quickly shouted out "**Float!**" his decent began to slow and as he was about to reached the water, he quickly froze a small amount of the surface before coming to a land as the spell's affects wore off and his decent suddenly sped up the last foot or so. Slowly standing up on the small platform he had created Naruto looked around, spotting Zabuza a little ways away from him going through what looked like a long string of handseals.

"**Suiton: Nigenteki Seiryuudan no jutsu**"

Naruto stood impassively as two dragons made of water emerged from the water around Zabuza's feet, encircling each other before approaching his location. Extending his right arm foreword towards the incoming water his swords that had begun to circle again him all burst into action.

Zabuza watched as all ten blades seemed to fly towards his jutsu cutting and shredding the dragons causing them to dispel before they reached Naruto. He quickly created a handful of water clones to attack and watched as the blades did the same to his clones. Cutting them all down before getting close to their target, he looked towards where Naruto stood only to gape as a large swirling storm the size of a large horse seemed to be floating above Naruto's head. It looked like a glass sphere, and inside was a torrent of swirling white winds.

Suddenly swinging his arm down, Naruto brought the enclosed storm down onto the water in front of him. Realizing he was in danger, Zabuza gathered chakra to his feet and launched himself into the air and watched Naruto do whatever it was he was doing. He watched as the storm came into contact with the water that it seemed to break open. A glowing white shockwave seemed to travel along the water. The water freezing and turning to solid ice as it spread.

Landing lightly Zabuza noted the fog his breadth created when breathing out. Looking around he saw that the ice seemed to go as far as he could see in the mist he had created. Looking up he watched as what looked to be small leftover bits of the attack slowly fall from above giving the illusion of snow. As he looked over towards Naruto, he seriously began to doubt his being able to survive the fight as he saw Naruto calmly staring at him, not winded in the slightest, sword in hand and the other nine once again keeping vigil from just above his head.

It was odd though, he reflected. The chances of him dying were all but a reality. Yet he actually felt at peace at the prospect of falling to an opponent of such skill. He smirked and hefted Kubikiri Honcho and prepared to fight. Launching himself towards the blonde, Zabuza allowed himself to smile as he suddenly felt a he did the day he found Haku. "What's your name boy?!" as he rushed foreword, Naruto grabbed a hold of one of his swords and parrying the strike. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Zabuza attacked again, ferociously attacking Naruto, his arms burning from exhaustion. His reserves were spent, using such powerful justus and maintaining the mist. yet he felt none of it in the exhilaration he felt from the battle. Pushing himself past his limits, he saw Naruto twitch from his attack. Going foreword he felt on of the swords cut into his shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Zabuza reached out and grabbed a hold of Naruto's head. Swinging him around, he threw the blonde back towards the bridge and jumped after him.

Kakashi watched as Naruto suddenly came flying up from below the bridge only to impact with the bridge and roll to a stop. He saw Zabuza come up just behind him, a large cut in his shoulder as he chased after the blonde.

As he reached the blonde he swung down trying to cut the blonde in half. His blade was stopped again, but not by any blades. In front of him stood a mirror of ice coming out of the bridge in front of Naruto. Looking around he spotted the ice cage that Haku created and saw her flying between the mirrors, unaware of what was going on over here. He heard the sound of something like a stone slab moving and watched as more and more ice mirrors sprung up from around the bridge's surface, some of them detaching and floating in the air at odd angles and positions.

Naruto came to a stand and felt for any injuries on his person, he noticed a few cuts on his arm that he must not have felt when Zabuza used his sword, as well as a small cut on his check, probably from landing on the bridge. He was incredibly impressed with Zabuza. In his eyes, Zabuza had rightly earned the title of demon of the mist. it was with that thought that he decided to go all out. Creating mirrors of ice, he slowly regarded Zabuza's reaction to their presence.

Naruto couldn't help but smile in tandem with Zabuza as he saw the man's expression. Truly he was a warrior, only feeling completely alive in a battle of life and death.

Jumping back, Naruto melted into the ice before his image vanished from view. Zabuza, having trained Haku, knew exactly what was going to happen. Jumping to the side and swinging his sword he watched as Naruto emerged from a mirror to his left duck under his attack only to continue running and disappear into another mirror. This continued back and forth before Zabuza heard a whistling in the air. looking towards the source he saw that Naruto's blades were coming to their location from under the bridge. As they came close, the split up and began to attack him in tandem with Naruto, who would emerge and swing at him with one of the nearby blades.

A small gust of wind was the only warning he had when in his peripheral vision, he saw the edges of the floating swords that continually protected Naruto coming towards his neck to decapitate him and slice his body up. Looking foreword he saw Naruto emerge from a mirror and charge towards him.

Unable to dodge all of the blades in time, he allowed a content smile to grace his lips. Issuing forth a battle cry he charged towards the blonde.

If he was about to die, then damn if he wasn't going to go down in style.

* * *

"Is this the first time you have seen a comrade die?"

Haku's voice traveled throughout the dome, the only one to hear the voice was Konoka, cradled over the still body of Sasuke Uchiha. Konoka herself was no better, a third of her body looked to have been impaled with the small needles. She could feel her consciousness slipping away as she watched the hunter-nin prepare to attack.

The two had held up against the continuous onslaught of senbon for a good while. But as time wore on they were constantly hit with glancing blows and losing energy. Sasuke had acted as defender to try and buy her time to perform her jutsu again and give them the opening they needed to get out. With his sharingan finally awakened it had helped somewhat, but the lack of experience in its use caused him to misjudge attacks by a few milliseconds which had cost them in the end.

Sasuke had taken a few hits to the legs before Konoka's arm was hit breaking her concentration causing her to break the jutsu.

Seeing her chance, Haku had launched a large amount of needles at the falling kunoichi in the hops of knocking her out. So she was surprised when the Uchiha had pushed her out of the way and taken the brunt of the attack.

Konoka watched as the world seemed to be getting darker. She looked at Sasuke._ Is this it?_ She thought. _Am I going to die here? Like this?_ Anger started to fill her being. _After everything I did to become a ninja, I'm going to die here, before I can accomplish anything? Watching a teammate die and doing nothing!?_

Haku watched as the girl's eyes hardened with resolve even as she was about to faint. Haku was impressed with the girl, though slightly sad for having to lie about killing her teammate. Even now she hated the thought of killing and still felt horrible for telling a lie.

She was broken from her thoughts as she saw a red mist start to form around her feet. Watching the girl she tensed as she felt mana coming from the mist. _This is impossible, even if humans can harness mana, it takes decades to even manage to sense it. How can one so young generate mana?_

Haku's thoughts were hectic as numerous possibilities flashed through her head. The only thing she could do at the moment however was knock her unconscious. She was too tired to keep the fight going any longer, and she was worried for Zabuza.

She gripped her senbon tightly and using her remaining strength charged at the glowing teen.

She would not allow this creature to harm Zabuza or Naruto, regardless of the consequences.

* * *

Naruto Zabuza and Kakashi all froze as a foreign energy seemed to saturate the air all along the bridge.

Kakashi froze as flashbacks of feeling a similar energy nearly fourteen years ago when he had felt said energy before.

Zabuza froze because the energy felt like what Haku sometimes generated when she got really mad only slightly different. The fact that there was the strong possibility that it wasn't Haku, the fact that he stood the chance of seeing Haku angry really didn't help his feelings calm down.

Naruto stopped as he didn't expect to feel mana being used. He knew Haku was fighting Konoka and Sasuke and knew she was strong enough to not need to use it to win. What caused him to frown was that more than likely it was Konoka that was the one creating the mana.

Kakashi recovered and began heading over to where Naruto and Zabuza stood. Watching as the mirrors Naruto created melted and turned into water, both looking towards the dome where the other battle was being held.

"Naruto. I'll take care of Zabuza, you go help out the others."

Naruto looked at him for a moment before nodding his head and walking into the mist towards the other end of the bridge.

Zabuza glared at the scarecrow "You know what's going on?" Kakashi nodded "I think so. And if I'm right then Naruto is probably the only one who can handle it in this situation.

Zabuza smirked before charging at him, Kubikiri Honcho ready to strike "Want to wager on what happens?"

Kakashi eye smiled "Sure. What do you have?"

* * *

Sakura was not enjoying herself. First she was stuck guarding Tazuna by casting a small area genjutsu to make them invisible. Then she had to watch as Sasuke was attacked then subsequently trapped. She had tried casting genjutsu on the fake oinin, but the glass seemed to act as a shield, and the illusions did nothing useful. After that she had to watch that hussy try and help Sasuke, to get on his good side only to end up not really helping at all.

Now she was feeling this really creepy energy that was making her skin fell like there was something oozing on top of it trying to get to her insides.

None of that really creeped her out though compared to the winged, peg-legged orange penguin that was standing on the railing watching her in an unblinking gaze. She knew it was a backpack, it had straps on its back and she had watched as Naruto had placed it there. But the fact that it still looked like it was staring at her wasn't really helping her feelings at the moment at all.

* * *

The wind was knocked out of her as Haku was punched in the stomach and launched into one of her mirrors.

None of her attacks were doing anything against the red headed berserk girl. Her attacks were either deflected or dodged. Her speed was easily kept pace with making it difficult to doge the child's attacks.

Her eyes narrowed. Diverting her mana from her mirrors into her being, Haku recovered and charged towards the red head. Landing a punch she saw that the girl didn't look to be in control of her actions, more than likely relying on her instincts at the moment. Capitalizing on the lack of coherent thought of her opponent, Haku rushed in to engage Konoka in taijutsu.

Mana coursing through her body, her speed and strength were now slightly above those of Konoka's. Landing multiple hits, she was pushed back as a loud roar was issued, a wave of crimson mana bursting forth in a massive wave.

Haku was thrown back again only to go flying through a mirror. The crimson energy had disrupted her own from the sheer amount that was in the attack causing her to briefly lose her focus.

Struggling, and finally managing to come to a stand, she watched through her mask's eye holes, Konoka quickly approaching, clawed hands extended likely to impale her.

Haku felt all of her energy gone. The demonic ice mirrors had taken up a majority of her mana. Her tired body had not been prepared for the sudden burst of mana and as such was in a state of shock. She futily struggled to get her body to move, but her commands were ignored and left her defensless.

Haku smiled softly and closed her eyes, hidden by her mask, awaiting the finishing blow to land. _At least Naruto-kun is alive._

The sound of something slamming into the ground in front of her caused Haku to open her eyes and see what caused it. in front of her she saw Konoka imbedded into the bridge face down, ice covering her entire body up to her head. Looking at her face she looked to be unconscious. Standing next to her was Naruto looking back at Haku calmly.

Reaching for her mask, she noting that pain shot up her arm with every move. Removing her mask she regarded Naruto with wide eyes before looking down at her feet. She couldn't believe this. Naruto had had to save her again! Tears began to well up in her eyes. Why did she always need someone to come help her.

She was broken from her thoughts as a hand landed on her shoulder before she was pulled into a hug, she suddenly found her Naruto's shoulder taking up most of her view. She felt his chest rumble against her as Naruto chuckled. "Looks like I still have to come to your rescue. Huh, Hazumi-chan."

Haku could only smile and rest her head on his shoulder. She whispered out. "I told you before Naruto-kun. My name is Haku now." She pouted a little as he let her go and move her away from him. he poked her head while he smiled at her. "No, to me, you'll always be Hazumi-chan. The little girl I have to keep looking after. If you want me to call you Haku… well, you know what the payment is."

Haku rubbed her forehead where he had poke her and scowled at him. She hated that he wanted her to do that, it was so embarrassing. She was about to tell him that she wouldn't do it before he suddenly looked behind her and scowled at something. Walking past her she could tell that he was interested in something. Turning around to see what it was, she saw that Kakashi was looking in their direction with a confused look. At least she thought so, the mask made it difficult to tell.

Zabuza however, was giving the best glare he could at Naruto as he walked over to the two. As Naruto came to a stop next to the two junín she watched as Zabuza began yelling at him, even with a kunai lodged in his arm he managed to gesture wildly and occasionally point at her. she was too far away t hear to hear what was being said, but based on Zabuza pointing at her, it had to be about her. walking slowly in their direction, she came to a stop only a few feet away from them.

The group began looking around as the sound of clapping filled the air. Zabuza begun to lessen the amount of chakra in the mist near the end of his fight with Naruto, and it had been slowly receding. Looking over towards the edge they saw what looked to be a small army of mercenaries. In front of them stood a small man in a business suit, sunglasses, and holding a cane, he was the one that had been clapping.

"How disappointing Zabuza. I had honestly thought you could handle these people." Gato sneered at him "Hah, looks like only thing that was impressive about you was your reputation."

Zabuza sneered back at the short man. "Heh, what are you doing here fucking shrimp?"

Gato glared him, not managing to affect Zabuza with the glare. "I am here because of a change in plans." He chuckled "You're really quite expensive. You know that Zabuza?" taking a step foreword, he gestured to the group of mercenaries behind him. "For the amount I paid for your services, I managed to hire all of these fine gentlemen, and still have some left over. And it got me thinking. If I killed you here and now, then I wouldn't lose as much money. So I guess the reason I am here… is because I am—"

Everyone looked confused as Gato simply froze, not moving a muscle. The shinobi looked at each other wondering the cause before they saw Naruto giving a tiny smirk. Turning back to see what he was smirking at, they focused on Gato.

All of the mercenaries took a step back as red lines began to crisscross Gato's head. Soon after the lines grew until blood began to spill from them all. From his ears, nose, eyes, and mouth, blood began pouring out. Before they could figure out what had happened, blood seemingly exploded from Gato's body which caused it to drop into multiple bits. Everyone on the bridge stared at the now chopped up tyrant. Kakashi and Zabuza were the only ones to figure out how it happened.

Looking around, neither of them spotted any of Naruto's swords lying around.

The mercenaries quickly broke out from the shock of seeing their boss suddenly get cut up from nothing and unable to figure the cause shifted the blame to the most likely suspects in their eyes. Turning towards the group they started drawing their assorted weapons and began advancing towards them. "You just killed our payment bastards!"

All of them tensed but relaxed when Naruto stepped in front of them. "You can relax, I'll handle things here."

Seeing the blonde haired man walk towards them, they couldn't help but laugh. The laughter however, died in their throats as he simply disappeared from view. After looking around the bridge for any sign on him, a cry from the center of the group caused all heads to turn towards the sound. Seeing the man who had vanished was now standing amongst them, the mercenaries spread away from him in a circle. All of their faces set into a scowl as they realized he was probably going to be somewhat harder to kill than they first thought.

Those that had a clear view of his face became unnerved as they stared at Naruto. A predatory smile had appeared on his face. What scared them the most was the crimson eye that seemed to be glowing a malevolent color.

As a few took a step back shouts of pain began to pop up from around the band of fighters as random members of the group simply fell to the ground. Cut to ribbons like Gato. It was only when they spotted what looked like semi visible swords floating through those cut up that they reacted. Some rushed towards Naruto, in the hopes that killing him would stop them.

Naruto's smile grew bigger as he watched them approach. He slowly raised a hand above his head and held his palm open to the sky. Every one paused and watched as the blades flew off to stop next to the shinobi before returning their attention to the blonde. Naruto's eyes were closed but his smile was still there. Opening his eyes he looked at the mercenaries before him. his voice carrying across the area.

"**Demi.**"

A black dome suddenly sprung forth from his open palm and surrounded Naruto and the remaining mercenaries. As the dome touched the bridge it suddenly contracted. Pulsing every few fet, it would slowly shrink in size. What everyone outside noticed was that regardless of how much it shrunk, none of the people that were in the dome could be seen. After a bit they saw the dome continue to shrink, Naruto's body coming more into view as it got smaller, focusing in his hand. Around him was an empty bridge devoid of any sign that anyone had been standing there a few seconds ago.

Naruto looked up at the small orb, now able to fit in his hand nicely. Inside it, the bodies of everyone near him stood compacted into themselves hundreds of times over as the gravity in the orb increased to epic proportions. Still holding it above his head, he closed his hand, the orb shattering into dust that floated in the wind away from the bridge.

Naruto allowed his smile to transform into a smirk.

_Mission complete._

Turning back towards the shinobi he bagan heading to them when a loud cry broke the silence.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Looking over, everyone saw Sakura holding a very disoriented and confused Uchiha Sasuke. After Haku saw everyone giving her a questioning glance, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. When everyone walked over Kakashi spotted Konoka, still incased in ice beginning to turn blue. After looking at Naruto, Naruto removed the ice.

Some more noise heading towards them alerted them to the arrival of the inhabitants of Wave. As they arrived the villagers looked around in confusion. Looking towards the Konoha shinobi, Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders and told them that they had missed everything, which caused them all to sweat drop.

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku, all stood on the pier on the lake next to Tazuna's house. It had been a week since the battle on the bridge and all of them had recovered from their injuries and were discussing what the two missing nin would be doing next.

Zabuza looked at Haku, then to Naruto, "So how do you two know each other?"

The two looked at him briefly. Naruto turned his attention back to the lake as Haku took the initiative and began speaking, only to be cut off by Naruto. "I would explain it, but then I would probably have to explain it to the hokage as well, and instead of repeating myself, I will explain when we arrive in Konoha."

Zabuza looked at him for a second before understanding flashed through his eyes. "What?! And what makes you think Me and Haku are going with you back to Konoha?!"

Naruto simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What makes you think Hazumi is going to go with you?" They ignored Haku's pouted whisper of "It's Haku."

Zabuza came to a stand in front of him, their heights equal. "Listen buddy, I don't care who you think you are, but Haku is coming with me, and I'm not going to Konoha. I'm a missing nin in case you forgot. The instant we step foot there we'll be arrested."

Naruto simply stared at him, though Zabuza thought he saw his eyes hared ever so slightly. "She is coming with me." The two were glaring at each other both looking as though they were about to start fighting before Haku stepped between the two and pushd them apart. She turned with her hands on her hips and glared at Naruto "Naruto-kun, we'll decide if we go or not, not because you say so. Understand?"

Not seeing him agree with her, Haku glared even harder at him until he finally sighed and nodded his head. Smiling at him, Haku turned around and glared at Zabuza entering the same stance as she had just used against Naruto. "And you Zabuza-sama, of course we're going. Can't you see how good an opportunity this is? I'm tired of running around all the time. Unlike you I would like to have the prospect of a soft bed and hot shower waiting for me at the end of the day."

She glared at Kakashi quickly as he struggled to contain his laughter at the sight of the demon of the mist getting talked to by a little girl "Quiet you!" Kakashi scratched the back of his head and bobbed his head in apology.

Turning back to Zabuza, she held up a hand stopping him from talking. "No, I'm sure it will be alright Zabuza-sama. Naruto-kun, and Kakashi-san will undoubtedly vouch for us. Right?"

Naruto and Kakashi nodded their heads letting Zabuza know they would vouch for the two.

Seeing he was caving, but was still resisting the idea, Haku decided to bring out the big guns. Walking in front of him, she looked up at him with big watery eyes, and sniffed her nose, giving him the sad puppy dog eyes. "Please Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza tried his best, but he hated to see Haku like this. He knew she was faking, but he couldn't help himself. Looking for help he saw Kakashi watching in amusement, and Naruto had a hand over his eyes to keep him from seeing. His attention returned to Haku when he realized he was on his own.

A minute later his resolve left him and he agreed to go causing Haku to jump up and hug him in thanks.

* * *

Standing on the bridge the Konoha Shinobi were bidding the Wave villagers farewell as they began heading back to Konoha after the bridge's completion earlier that week.

Konoka was trying hard not to cry as she sad goodbye to Inari. She walked over to where her team, plus Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto were waiting. As they vanished from sight Tazuna looked around. "So what should we name our bridge. How about 'Tazuna's super awesome bridge'?"

Tsunami's palm smacking against the back of his head let him know that the name was rejected.

Looking back towards where the group left he watched Inari continue waving to them even though they had disappeared and said. "How about 'The great Konoka Bridge' named after the girl who inspired the villagers to stand up for themselves.

A round of cheers was his answer from the village.

* * *

A/N: yeah, sorry again for the wait. i don't know when i'll get the next update out, maybe around new years. but don't quote me on that.

so ends the wave arc. chunin exams are coming up, so that should be fun.

a breif glance into Naruto's past in the next chapter for those who are curious. hint: its gonna be good!

also, i'm thinking about changing the summary for the story since i don't feel like it matches, but nothing comes to mind, any ideas would be appreciated.

again, point out any mistakes.

please review!


End file.
